Nothing is Impossible
by ilovetastic
Summary: Setelah kematian orangtuanya, ditambah lagi dgn pernikahan Sasuke & Karin membuatnya semakin kehilangan dan sedih. Impiannya masih belum tercapai untuk membawa kembali kakak tirinya. Tapi Sakura masih tidak menyangka orang yang selama ini diharapkannya akhirnya muncul di hadapannya. Ia memutuskan untuk percaya bahwa tidak ada yang mustahil untuknya meskipun itu sudah terlambat.
1. Chapter 1: I'm not Alone

Chapter 1: I'm not alone

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING** : OOC, typo, Lol, gj, Normal POV

 **Genre:** friendship & romance

 **Pair** : Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary** : Setelah kematian orangtuanya, ditambah lagi dgn pernikahan Sasuke & Karin membuatnya semakin kehilangan dan sedih. Impiannya masih belum tercapai untuk membawa kembali kakak tirinya. Tapi Sakura masih tidak menyangka orang yang selama ini diharapkannya akhirnya muncul di hadapannya. Ia memutuskan untuk percaya bahwa tidak ada yang mustahil untuknya meskipun itu sudah TERLAMBAT.

Happy Reading!

* * *

~~~~OOOO~~~~

"Sakura, memangnya kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berpacaran atau menikah?"

"Tidak, Tsunade-sama."

"Umurmu sudah mencapai 20 tahun, Sakura, akan lebih baik jika kau cepat menemukan pasangan seperti Tenten yang sudah bertunangan dengan Neji dan Ino yang kemarin barusan berpacaran dengan Sai. Aku sangat khawatir padamu tentunya, Sakura."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku, Shishou."

"Sebagai Godaime Hokage dan juga sebagai gurumu, Haruno Sakura, sejujurnya aku lebih memperhatikanmu sekarang. Para Hokage terdahulu pasti juga sama sepertiku karena berharap generasi-generasi baru dari kalian. Aku akan melakukan cara apapun supaya kau tidak hidup seperti ini, Sakura," sang Hokage kelima yaitu Senju Tsunade memang akhir-akhir ini sangat prihatin mengenai kondisi muridnya yang berambut merah muda itu. Sakura hanya bisa menatap bosan pada gurunya yang sedang meminum teh ocha dengan tenangya. Selain mereka juga ada Kakashi, Yamato, dan tentunya Shizune yang ikut dalam perbincangan masalah privasi Sakura tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah melupakan perasaanmu pada Uchiha itu?" tanya Yamato santai. Apa? Apa yang dimaksudnya Uchiha Sasuke? Sakura tetap memasang wajah stoic-nya. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan ke-1000 yang harus ia jawab. Kakashi sudah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. Gadis itu tetap terlihat tenang di luar, tetapi ia belum bisa berhenti memikirkan pria itu di otaknya dan masih menempatkan pria itu dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana hm, Sakura? Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Yamato-san. Itu adalah jawaban dari dirimu sendiri, oke?" Kakashi berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sakura membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sensei-nya itu yang tersenyum dibalik maskernya itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu, _taichou,"_ Jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kami mengerti keadaanmu, Sakura. Aku juga sama seperti kau, Sakura. Mungkin belum waktunya kita harus berhubungan serius dengan seseorang, nanti juga datang sendiri kok," kata Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Guru yang sudah mengajarinya semenjak ia masuk genin memang sampai sekarang belum mendapatkan jodoh sekalipun, walaupun penggemarnya rata-rata dari penduduk desa lain tapi Kakashi tetap _stay cool_ karena masalah hubungan harus diandasi dengan perasaan khusus dari masing-masing orang. Ia tidak mau salah memilih cinta.

"Ha'i Sensei."

"Tapi, asal kau tahu, sekarang Kakashi-senpai sedang dekat dengan Godaime Mizukage, kau tahu kan, Sakura? Diam-diam mereka berkencan kemarin," bisik Yamato di dekat telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Tsunade dan Shizune hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar bisikan Yamato yang sama sekali bukan bisikan karena jelas-jelas terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Kakashi hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" _Shikata Nai_ , sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa memaksakanmu terus-terusan, Sakura. Bagaimanapun kau sudah dewasa, aku juga berharap kau tidak menjadi sepertiku yang memilih hidup tidak bersama lawan jenis. Dan Aku yakin kau mempunyai masa depan yang berbeda denganku, Haruno Sakura. Tetapi, sebagai guru aku akan terus mendukung pilihanmu apapun itu."

Sakura hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Tsunade. Sepertinya Tsunade memang berubah pikiran padanya. Begitupun dengan Sakura, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

" _Arigatou Gozaimasu,_ " Sakura membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Lalu Bagaimana dengan klanmu, Sakura? Apa kau tidak berniat meneruskan klanmu?" tanya Yamato.

"Semenjak kematian kedua orangtuaku, sepertinya aku tidak akan berniat meneruskan klan Haruno karena yang tersisa hanya aku. Mereka meninggal juga tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun padaku," jawab Sakura setenang mungkin. Kalau diingat-ingat peristiwa kematian kedua orangtuanya hanya mampu membuatnya termenung dan sedih. Ia benar-benar mengutuk perang dunia Shinobi keempat yang berhasil merenggut kematian kedua orangtuanya. Apapun yang terjadi, Sakura tetap tidak bisa melupakan peristiwa itu. Ia sangat menyesal tidak berada di samping Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Bukannya yang tersisa hanya kau dan Sasori?"

Pertanyaan Shizune berhasil membuat mereka yang ada dalam ruangan itu terkejut.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, Shizune?" tanya Tsunade dengan tegas. Lalu Shizune memberikan gulungan yang lumayan besar pada Tsunade membuat Sakura bingung. Kakashi dan Yamato mengamati betul apa yang dilakukan Tsunade pada gulungan itu.

"T-tidak mungkin! Apa maksudnya ini, Shizune? Siapa yang mengirim pemberitahuan mendadak seperti ini? Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini," Shizune terlihat khawatir dan bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade. Yamato dan Kakashi hanya saling memandang sedangkan Sakura merasakan firasat buruk.

"A-anu, Tsunade-sama... pesan tersebut dari Raikage-sama. Para Anbu sepertinya juga tahu masalah ini barusan. Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya lebih detail, Tsunade-sama. _Sumimasen_." Sakura dapat menangkap wajah Shizune yang terlihat resah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tsunade-sama?'"

"Apa kami akan dapat misi?"

"Sepertinya Akatsuki masih hidup dan beritahu tim lainnya karena kita akan mulai pencarian besok."

~~~~OOOO~~~~

Matahari yang terik selalu menyinari langit Konoha siang ini. Sakura memantapkan setiap langkahnya untuk mengeilingi desa kelahirannya tersebut. Ia berhasil kabur dari kantor Hokage karena guru pribadinya tersebut sedang mengadakan rapat dengan kage lainnya. Betapa khwatirnya wanita tersebut pada Sakura, karena semakin hari Sakura sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan laki-laki manapun, contohnya adalah berpacaran atau menikah. Sakura memang sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Tsunade padanya. Tsunade dan dirinya sudah seperti seorang Ibu dan anak di mata penduduk Konoha. Namun dengan hubungan seperti itu, banyak yang merasa iri dan ingin dengan hubungan seperti itu.

Sudah setahun tahun berlalu semenjak perang dunia shinobi keempat telah berakhir. Tuhan mencobanya dengan nasib buruk yang membawanya untuk menjadi salah satu kunoichi terkuat di Konoha. Takdir buruk itu terjadi saat ia tidak di samping kedua orangtuanya saat perang berlangsung. Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal dengan tangan yang bergandengan dan senyuman yang terukir di wajah mereka seusai melawan biju dengan shinobi lainnya. Itu semua adalah takdir yang harus ia terima sebagai seorang anak.

Sejak ia bayi, Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki selalu mengajarkan pada Sakura tentang apa arti dari hidup yang sesungguhnya. Karena hidup tidak selamanya indah dan penuh kasih sayang, tetapi akan ada kebencian dan kematian yang mendalam jika Sakura sudah menjadi ninja sejati. Jangan jadikan kebencian tersebut sebagai penghalang untuk seorang ninja, termasuk dalam peperangan yang membawa banyak tumpah darah. Namun jadikan kebencian tersebut sebagai pelajaran untuk hidup. Karena kalau kita telah melakukan kebaikan untuk sesama, kita juga harus menanggung kebencian. Sampai suatu hari, kedekatan klan Haruno dan klan Akasuna memberikan pengaruh besar bagi Konoha dan Suna. Kedamaian yang sesungguhnya sudah terjadi saat Hokage ketiga dan Kazekage keempat menjadikan kedua klan tersebut sebegai pasokan utama dalam dua desa tersebut. Namun, banyak desa shinobi yang tidak menerima kedekatan kedua klan tersebut hingga Konoha dan Suna harus memilih antara kedua klan tersebut yang harus dibantai habis-habisan oleh Amegakure. Akhirnya cepat atau lambat, klan Akasunalah yang menerima untuk dibantai. Semua anggota klan Akasuna mati di tangan shinobi Amegakure, hanya karena ingin menghindari perang. Benar-benar kejam. Yang selamat hanya Nenek Chiyo dan cucunya, Akasuna Sasori. Lalu klan Haruno mengambil Sasori untuk diangkat sebagai anggota klan Haruno. Pemuda yang terampil dalam seni tersebut memutuskan untuk menjadi anak tiri dari Kizashi dan Mebuki, serta menjadi kakak tiri untuk Sakura.

Kasih sayang Sasori kepada Sakura bukan lagi seperti kakak beradik yang biasanya., tapi sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Saat Sakura sudah menginjak remaja dan lulus menjadi genin, entah ada yang berubah dari Sasori. Pemuda tersebut lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar dan membuat ratusan koleksi boneka yang ia percayai sebagai sesuatu yang abadi dan dikenang. Tanpa ia sadari, perasaan cintanya pada Sasori hanyalah sia-sia saja. Sasori lebih memilih menjadi anggota organisasi Akatsuki yang "katanya" akan membawa perdamaian bagi dunia shinobi, tetapi apakah perdamaian yang sesungguhnya harus dikaitkan dengan jinchuriki yang selalu mereka incar?. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Sakura belum tahu mengapa Sasori harus meninggalkannya. Belum lagi Sasuke yang sering mengacuhkannya, karena perasaan cintanya hanya dianggap mengganggu saja dan meninggalkan Konoha hanya untuk meminta kekuatan dari orochimaru serta membalaskan dendamnya pada Konoha. Itu seperti takdir buruk yang harus ia terima terus menerus. Saat perang berlangsung, Sasuke kambali ke Konoha dan menjadi bagian dari tim 7 bersama Sakura dan Naruto. Kembalinya Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba, ternyata tidak membawa perubahan apapun untuk Sakura. Yang didapatkannya adalah undangan pernikahan yang bertulisan nama "Uchiha Sasuke" dan "Uzumaki Karin". Senyuman miris yang dapat ia tunjukkan saat menerima undangan tersebut. Saat hari pertunangannya saja, Sakura tidak datang. Hatinya terlalu sakit kalau gadis tersebut sampai melihat mereka memasukkan cincin di masing-masing jari manis mereka.

Tekad dan impiannya dari dulu adalah ingin bertemu dengan kakak tirinya, Sasori. Bersama dengan Nenek Chiyo, Sakura bertarung dengan pemuda tersebut. Betapa rindu ia pada sosok pria berambut merah bata dan baby face-nya tersebut, tapi apa daya Sakura harus melaksanakan misi untuk menyelamatkan Gaara. Tetapi saat tahu bahwa sebagian anggota Akatsuki masih hidup, Sakura yakin bahwa Sasori masih hidup. keyakinannya terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

 _Tou-san... Kaa-san... Nii-san..._

 _Aku merindukan kalian..._

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" suara melengking yang sudah tidak asing didengarnya berkali-kali berhasil membuyarkan lamunan gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut. Kedua kakinya berhenti tepat di taman bermain, dekat sekolah akademinya dulu. Ia dapat melihat teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul, yaitu Ino. Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Lee, dan termasuk Naruto yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Gadis tersebut tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau dari mana saja eh, _forehead_? Dari tadi aku mencarimu tahu. Kau jadi sering menghilang sekarang," sahut Ino sambil melipat tangan di dadanya dengan kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu, _pig_! Lebih baik kau urus sendiri urusanmu!" sahut Sakura tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Hei, sudah-sudah, kalian wanita memang merepotkan saja," elak Shikamaru sambil menatap bosan kedua wanita di depannya yang sering kali beradu mulut.

"Yang paling penting sekarang kita bisa kumpul-kumpul seperti ini lagi kan," kata Rock Lee sambil memberikan silauan dari giginya yang putih berkilau seperti gurunya, Guy.

"Haha, betul sekali katamu. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini," kata Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Yah, dibandingkan dengan hari-hari yang lalu, hari ini kita sama-sama tidak memiliki misi apapun kan," ucap Sai tenang.

"Oh ya, Sakura-chan. Kulihat-lihat dari kemarin kau jadi sering ke kantor Hokage. Memangnya ada apa? Apa kau punya misi pribadi?" tanya Tenten mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah lagi-lagi wanita itu mengurusi hubungan pribadiku. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Jangan sampai kalian ikut-ikutan dengannya," jawab Sakura sambil membayangkan wajah dan ucapan Tsunade yang selalu mengatakan, _"Kau tidak boleh menjadi sepertiku, Sakura. Kau adalah muridku dan aku tidak akan pernah mengajari Teknik Transformasi padamu!"_ begitulah kata-kata Tsunade padanya. " _Memangnya siapa juga yang ingin menggunakan teknik aneh seperti itu? Dasar nenek-nenek!"_

"M-mungkin Tsunade-sama khawatir padamu, Sa-Sakura-chan," kata Hinata sambil mengelus pundak Sakura.

"Aku juga sering dibegitukan olehnya di depan orangtuaku,"kata Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Sepertinya kita bertiga sama," tambah Kiba spontan.

"Tenang saja. Jabatan Hokage sebentar lagi akan berpindah pada Kakashi-sensei. Cepat atau lambat Kakashi-sensei akan menggantikan Tsunade-sama," kata Neji sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang berbatasan dengan akademinya dulu.

"Dan Shikamaru yang akan menjadi tangan kanannya," tambah Ino sambil melirik pria pemalas yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Pria yang merasa dirinya disebutkan itu menatap Ino dengan bosan.

"Kenapa harus Shikamaru sih? Kenapa tidak aku saja? Kakashi-sensei benar-benar mengutamakan orang lain dibanding muridnya sendiri," kata Naruto dengan kesal.

"Memangnya kau pikir jadi tangan kanan seorang Hokage itu gampang? Kau boleh-boleh saja menggantikan posisiku, Naruto tapi kau harus melewati kejeniusanku."

Semuanya tertawa melihat Naruto yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Pahlawan dari Konoha tersebut benar-benar punya cara untuk membuat teman-temannya tertawa. Sakura menyikut lengan Hinata dan membuat gadis itu merona hebat.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Naruto," Sahut Kiba.

"Huh? Aku? Aku tidak sebodoh yang kalian pikirkan, ingat itu!"

"Aku setuju dengan Kiba. Kau terlalu sederhana dan bodoh untuk berpikir seperti itu, Naruto," kata Sai lalu tertawa lepas. Jarang sekali mereka melihat Sai tertawa seperti itu.

"Hei, Sai! Sejak kapan kau bisa tertawa seperti itu? Huh?!" tanya Naruto tak terima ucapan pemuda berwajah pucat itu.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto-chan!" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Neji dan Shino yang berwajah datar saja juga ikut tertawa ucapan Sai.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Sai!"

"Kau masih seperti dirimu yang dulu, Naruto," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Naruto langsung membalas senyuman Sakura dengan cengiran yang lebar dan pipi yang merona.

"Maksudnya Sakura, kau sama sekali belum berubah sepenuhnya, Naruto. Bodoh dan selalu bodoh, itulah kau," kata Kiba. Senyuman Naruto langsung memudar dan menatap tajam pada Kiba.

"Kaulah yang bodoh, Kiba!"

Sakura hanya tertawa selepasnya. Ia merasa sangat senang hari ini. Bertemu dengan teman-temannya adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuknya. Ia bisa merasakan chakra teman-temannya yang begitu hangat dan larut dalam pembicaraan ini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia kepikiran oleh Sasuke. Sakura sudah mencari sosok pemuda berambut raven itu, tapi tetap saja belum ditemukannya. Kenapa Sasuke tidak ada? Apa ia sibuk? Sakura merasa sedih dalam hatinya. Sudah hampir 4 hari ia tidak melihat sosok pria tersebut. Jika ia bertanya pada Itachi dimana Sasuke, pasti si sulung Uchiha itu hanya menjawab "sedang sibuk". _Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu_.

"Hey Sakura. Kau sedang memikirkan apa hm? Tumben sekali kau lebih banyak diam hari ini," kata Ino. Naruto langsung menoleh pada Sakura dan melihat perubahan wajah pada Sakura. Gadis tersebut tersentak dan menoleh pada mantan rivalnya tersebut.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sakura-san apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lee dengan nada khawatir. Sakura tersenyum karena Lee memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Tentu saja, Lee-san."

"Kau sedang memikirkan Sasuke ya?"

"E-ehh?"

"Siapa lagi kalau Sasuke yang dipikirkannya? Gak mungkin Morino Idate kan!"

"Baka! Mana mungkin aku memikirkan pria itu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke dimana, Naruto? Kenapa ia tidak ikut bersama kita?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Orang seperti dia memangnya suka berkumpul-kumpul dengan kita? Palingan dia sibuk," kata Ino cuek.

"Sasuke masih sibuk mengurusi pernikahannya dengan Karin," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. Semua tahu itu cuma senyum palsu. Dan ditambah penekanan di kata "Karin".

"Pernikahan ya?..." gumam Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh, "Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Sakura." Neji! Neji tersenyum padanya. Betapa hangatnya mata lavender itu. Sakura mengangguk berusaha meyakinkan pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan teme sampai mau menikahi gadis centil seperti dia," kata Naruto.

"Kupikir-pikir Karin hanya menang gaya saja, tapi kemampuan dan sikapnya sangat minim sekali."

"Karin memang berasal dari klam Uzumaki, tetapi tingkah lakunya sangat berbeda dengan anggota klan Uzumaki lainnya, termasuk Naruto. Sangat tidak cocok sekali dengan Sasuke yang berasal dari klan Uchiha."

"Dia senang sekali tebar pesona di depan Tsunade-sama. Benar-benar tidak sopan."

"Kuperhatikan selama ini, Sasuke sangat cocok lho dengan Sakura-chan," kata Naruto. "Aku juga berharap seperti itu, Naruto," balas Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

"Pria dingin seperti Sasuke pasti tidak akan peka dengan yang namanya cinta. Mungkin ia melihat wanita dari penampilannya saja. Tapi tidak melihat dari hatinya," tambah Tenten

"Sa-Sakura-chan jangan terlalu memikirkan Sasuke-san. Sa-Sakura-chan bisa mencari pengganti untuknya. Mungkin kita bisa membantumu," kata Hinata dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari semua temannya.

"Boleh-boleh saja. Arigatou, Hinata-chan," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Siapapun yang melihat senyum Sakura saat itu pasti blushing, termasuk Rock Lee, Naruto, Kiba, dan Neji.

"Dengan aku saja, Sakura-san!" sahut Rock Lee sambil mengacungkan jarinya.

"Baka! Apa maksudmu huh? Aku yang pantas dengan Sakura!" sahut Kiba sambil menjitak kepala Lee. Sakura yang melihat tingkah kedua temannya hanya tertawa.

"Kalian berdua memang berisik!" Tenten menjewer telinga Kiba dan Lee. "Memangnya Sakura mau berpacaran dengan laki-laki bodoh seperti kalian?!"

" _Ittai,_ Tenten!" keluh Kiba.

"Lepaskan, Tenten. Kau memang tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku."

Suasana seperti ini sangat dirindukan oleh Sakura. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak dapat hadir dalam pertemuan ini. Hari ini ia tidak dapat melihat dan mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya, suaranya, dan senyumnya yang tipis sangat dirindukan oleh Sakura. Kalau bukan karena teman-temannya yang membuat hari ini bahagia untuknya pasti ia sudah termenung di kamarnya setiap hari. Bayangan wajah orangtuanya dan Sasori kembali terlintas di benaknya.

 _Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san, hari ini aku berkumpul dengan Naruto dan lainnya. Tetapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak dapat hadir disini._

* * *

"Lain kali kita kumpul-kumpul lagi, _Jaa_!" seru Ino sambil menggandeng lengan Sai meninggalkan taman bermain itu. Tenten, Lee, dan Shino juga mengikutinya di belakang.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, aku dan Neji-niisan pulang dulu," kata Hinata dan mendapat senyuman dari Neji.

"Iya! Hati-hati, Hime, Nanti malam aku ke rumahmu ya!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura melemparkan senyumannya pada Neji. Sepertinya Neji tertarik pada Sakura, tapi gadis itu tidak bisa membalas cinta dari pemuda byakungan itu. Ia tidak mau melibatkan Neji pada urusan pribadinya.

"Ayo Kiba, Chouji. Aku ingin segera tidur di rumah. Ck mendokusai!" ajak Shikamaru pada Kiba. Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan Naruto, mereka segera pulang hingga menyisakan Naruto dan Sakura yang masih dalam suasana hening. Terlihat gugup juga untuk Naruto saat berdua dengan Sakura di tempat seperti ini. Sakura hanya menunggu Naruto yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Sa-Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto terbata-bata.

Sakura menoleh padanya, "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali perkenalan kita dengan Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm, masih.."

"Kau tentu masih ingat kan apa harapan dan impianmu yang belum tercapai sampai sekarang ini."

 _Flashback: ON_

 _"_ _Baiklah. Pertama, aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri," ucap Kakashi._

 _"_ _Memperkenalkan diri... apa yang harus kami perkenalkan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum yang masih terukir di wajahnya._

 _"_ _Kesukaan, yang tidak disukai, hobi, cita-cita, seperti itulah."_

 _"_ _Hei! Sebelum itu perkenalkan dirimu dulu!" seru Naruto dengan cepat._

 _"_ _Aku? Namaku hatake Kakashi. Kupikir aku tak perlu menyebutkan hobiku seperti kalian. Aku tak pernah memikirkan cita-citaku. Hobiku sangat banyak..."_

 _"_ _Akhirnya kita hanya tau namanya saja? Dasar guru aneh," bisik Sakura pada rekan timnya. Naruto mengangguk setuju sedangkan Sasuke diam saja._

 _"_ _Oke, mulai darimu," tunjuk Kakashi pada Naruto._

 _"_ _Perkenalkan, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Makanan kesukaanku adalah ramen. Yang paling kusuka adalah Ichiraku Ramen. Iruka-sensei sering mentraktirku ke kedai Ichiraku. Hobiku adalah makan dan membandingkan ramen! Cita-citaku adalah menjadi hebat dari hokage dan aku akan membuat penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanku!"_

 _"_ _Begitu ya... anak ini tumbuh dengan cara yang menarik," batin Kakashi._

 _"_ _Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Banyak hal yang kubenci, tapi tidak seperti kebanyakan orang. Dan, aku mempunyai mimpi yang kupikir tidak akan hanya menjadi sebuah mimpi. Tapi aku punya ambisi. Ambisiku adalah memulihkan nama baik klanku tanpa satu pun kegagalan dengan membunuh seseorang."_

 _Sakura dan Naruto menatap ngeri pada Sasuke. Belum pernah mereka mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang sangat serius seperti ini._

 _"_ _Semoga orang itu bukan aku..." batin Naruto._

 _"_ _Kami-sama... Sasuke-kun tampan sekali."_

 _"_ _Sepertinya aku tahu orangnya," batin Kakashi. "Oke, kau yang terakhir!" kata Kakashi pada Sakura._

 _"_ _Namaku Haruno Sakura. Banyak yang aku suka dan sedikit yang tidak kusuka. Aku menyukai festival Hanami setiap ulang tahunku tanggal 28 Maret. Dan yang tidak kusuka adalah makanan pedas dan sake. Impianku adalah membawa kembali kakakku pulang ke Konoha dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi ninja medis terbaik yang akan melampaui Sannin Legendaris, Senju Tsunade-sama."_

 _Naruto, Kakashi, dan Sasuke cukup terkejut juga dengan pernyataan Sakura. Naruto menatapnya kagum, sedangkan Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. Kakashi menyembunyikan senyumannya di balik maskernya._

 _"_ _Sannin Legendaris? Siapa itu, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto penasaran._

 _"_ _Kau akan tahu nanti, Naruto." "Gadis ini... sepertinya aku tahu tentang kakaknya dan cita-citanya... jarang sekali ada kunoichi yang ingin menjadi ninja medis..." ucap kakashi dalam hatinya._

 _FLASHBACK: OFF_

"Haha, iya aku masih ingat," kata Sakura. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sakura tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku merasa kita masih polos dan belum tau apapun, Naruto."

"Jadi?"

"Ya jadi, ada kemungkinan juga kan harapan dan cita-cita kita juga ikut berubah seiring waktu. Kita tak mungkin harus terpacu pada harapan kita dulu. Maksudku, siapapun bisa berubah kan," jawab Sakura dengan tenang. Naruto merasa ada perubahan dalam wajah dan suara Sakura.

"Jadi, kau tidak mengharapkan kakakmu kembali begitu?"

"T-tentu saja tidak. Lagipula itu sudah berlalu dan aku sudah tidak mengharapkan dia lagi," jawab sakura sambil mengusap mata dan pipinya yang sudah dibanjiri air matanya. Naruto menatapnya kasihan dan kemudian memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terkejut.

"Mulai sekarang lupakan Sasuke!"

"Na-Nani?!"

"Lupakan Sasuke! Dia tidak mencintaimu, Sakura! 5 hari lagi dia akan menikah dengan Karin! Aku tidak mau kau terus memikirkan Sasuke terus! Dia hanya menganggapmu sebatas rekan saja, Sakura!"

"Kenapa, Naruto? Kenapa kau terus memikirkan tentangku Naruto? Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" tanya Sakura di tengah isakan tangisnya.

"Karena, aku adalah sahabatmu Sakura. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak di Akademi. Meskipun aku sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata, tetapi hatiku masih terisi olehmu. Tapi aku akan berusaha dan berjanji padamu untuk mencintai Hinata. Ini adalah janji seumur hidupku. Aku hanya tidak ingin pikiranmu dipenuhi oleh Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Kau harus mencari pengganti, Sakura. Kau bisa berpacaran dengan Lee, Kiba, Shino, atau mungkin Neji sepertinya dia tertarik padamu. Aku percaya kau bisa melupakan–"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun, Naruto. Aku ingin fokus pada impianku untuk membawa nii-sanku pulang ke Konoha."

"Lalu kau kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Apa?"

"Tentang misi yang diberikan oleh Shisou besok."

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja, aku tahu. Tapi sepertinya tim 7 tidak ikut misi itu."

"Yah... kenapa?"

"Hanya tim 8, tim 10, dan Anbu yang menyelidiki tentang keberadaan anggota Akatsuki."

"Ah begitu..."

"Sakura... ingat ya apa yang kubilang tadi."

"Tentu saja. Melupakan Sasuke kan? Yosh! Aku berusaha kan melupakannya dan bertemu dengan Sasori-niisan!"

Naruto merasa hangat dalam hatinya melihat Sakura yang begitu semangat. Kalau dipikir-dipikir, ia berhasil membuat wanita itu hilang dari stres karena terus memikirkan Sasuke. Tapi hari ini terlihat berbeda dari gadis itu.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kita ke kedai Ichiraku. Aku lapar sekali!" keluh Naruto.

"Kau mengajakku kencan heh?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kau menerima kencanku!"

"Tidak! Ini bukan kencan. Sudahlah kau itu lama sekali!"

Sakura segera menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan bersama dengan bergandengan tangan menuju kedai Ichiraku. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada pemuda berambut merah bata yang pekat mengawasi pembicaraan mereka sejak Sakura dan Naruto mengobrol. Walaupun wajahnya tidak begitu kelihatan karena ia memakai jaket dengan tudung yang hanya menampilkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Imouto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru update cerita keduaku! maaf kalau kurang bagus dan ada yang OOC banget!

tolong kasih masukan, kritikan, dan pendapat supaya aku bisa buat cerita yang menarik untuk chapter berikutnya!

RnR!

Arigatou Gozaimasu #XoXo


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival of an Uknown Man

Chapter 2: The Arrival of an Uknown Man

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING:** OOC, typoo, ide habis ( klo gak suka—gak usah dibaca, gampang kan?)

 **Genre** : Friendship & Romance

 **Pair:** Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura

 **Rate: M**

 **Summary** : Setelah kematian orangtuanya, ditambah lagi dgn pernikahan Sasuke & Karin membuatnya semakin kehilangan dan sedih. Impiannya masih belum tercapai untuk membawa kembali kakak tirinya. Tapi Sakura masih tidak menyangka orang yang selama ini diharapkannya akhirnya muncul di hadapannya. Ia memutuskan untuk percaya bahwa tidak ada yang mustahil untuknya meskipun itu sudah TERLAMBAT.

Happy Reading!

* * *

 _"_ _Sakura-chan, mulai sekarang Sasori adalah kakakmu. Kalian harus rukun dan tidak boleh bertengkar ya."_

 _"_ _Sasori?" Sakura kecil yang memiliki jidat lebar dengan pita merah yang menghiasi rambut pink-nya tersebut menatap bocah berambut merah bata yang lebih tinggi darinya._

 _"_ _Hai, Sakura-chan," Sasori mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Sakura menerima uluran tangannya dan ikut tersenyum membuat Sasori blushing._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Imouto."_

 _"_ _Iya?"_

 _"_ _Festival Hanami bertepatan dengan ulangtahunmu lho besok. Jadi, kau harus menemaniku seharian penuh!"_

 _"_ _Besok? Ah aku lupa."_

 _"_ _Makanya jidatmu jangan lebar-lebar," Sasori menyentil jidat Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan._

 _"_ _SHANNARO!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Aku bukan kakak yang baik untukmu, Sakura. Jika kita bertemu lagi, bencilah aku dan jangan pernah mengatakan janji manis padaku!"_

 _"_ _Kumohon, Nii-san. Aku ingin bersamamu."_

 _"_ _Jika kau ingin tetap bersamaku, jadilah bonekaku! Karena seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan dikenang selamanya. Kau akan menjadi boneka terbaikku, Sakura!"_

 _"_ _T-tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan termakan oleh kata-katamu!"_

 _"_ _Aku juga tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah mau jadi bonekaku. Selamat tinggal, Sakura. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu. Cintaku tidak akan pernah hilang untukmu."_

 _"_ _Aku juga mencintaimu, nii-san."_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Sasori secepatnya, jadilah mata-mataku, Sakura."_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang Akatsuki? Dan kenapa kau memiliki hubungan dengan kakakku?"_

 _"_ _Sakura-chan, apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi-sensei itu benar? Kau seorang mata-mata?"_

 _"_ _Bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah murid terbaikku! Jangan lupakan itu?"_

 _"_ _Nah, Sakura. Sudah saatnya tou-san dan kaa-san pergi. Kami akan selalu berada di hatimu, Sakura. Rasa sakit yang kami alami akan lebih cepat menghilang setelah ini."_

 _"_ _Aku bangga mempunyai anak sepertimu... dan juga Sasori."_

 _._

 _._

"TIDAK!"

Sakura POV.

Ada apa? Aku mimpi? Tidak itu bukan mimpi, lebih tepatnya itu adalah memori di pikiranku. Selalu saja muncul saat aku tidur. Kenapa semuanya terjadi begitu saja? Nii-san...kaa-san...tou-san... mereka selalu saja muncul di pikiranku. Tapi ya sudahlah, kejadian itu sudah berlalu. Aku tidak harus memikirkan mereka. Kita lupakan saja yang tadi. Kepalaku tiba-tiba saja pusing, pandanganku kabur, dan tenggorokanku terasa sulit sekali menelan. Ah aku ingat! Dasar Tsunade-sama! Kemarin malam ia dan Shizune mengajakku untuk pergi ke bar. Ia menawarkan sake padaku. Tentu saja aku tidak mau, karena umurku belum 20 tahun. Tapi wanita itu terus memaksaku untuk minum supaya menghilangkan stres. Wanita itu memang mengkhawatirkanku selama ini, karena setelah kematian orangtuaku, aku juga merasa ada perubahan di diriku. Tidak lagi ceria dan jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Meskipun hanya satu gelas sake, tapi rasa dan baunya mau gak mau membuatku ketagihan. Selain itu, ada seorang pria mengajakku dan Tsunade-sama bermain kartu. Menarik. Aku menerimanya saja. Dan saat aku melihat jam pukul tengah malam, aku tertidur di tempat itu. Dan aku baru menyadarinya kalau aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Ternyata sudah pagi ya. Mungkin aku tertidur lama sekali. Aku buru-buru melihat alarm dan–

"NANI?! JAM 9?!"

End Sakura POV.

"Jam 9? Aku tidur sampai jam 9? Tidak mungkin," Sakura meletakkan kembali alarmnya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil handuk dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Hari ini pasti akan menjadi hari melelahkan untuknya, karena hari ini ia mendapatkan tugas khusus di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ino dan ninja medis lainnya pasti menunggunya. Jika bukan karena pengaruh sake atau permainan kartu yang bodoh pasti ia tidak akan bangun sesiang ini.

Sampai akhirnya ia di pinggir bak mandi miliknya, ia mengotak-atik shower berharga miliknya hingga air mulai keluar dan memenuhi bak mandinya. Ia melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam bak sebelum akhirnya membenamkan setengah badannya ke air panas itu. Rasanya berbeda sekali kalau ia pergi ke pemandian air panas dengan teman-temannya. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan sendirian seperti ini. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan air pada tubuh mulusnya. Tsunade-sama tidak memberikan misi apapun pada Tim 7. Guru yang telah mendampinginya sejak genin–Kakashi masih sibuk dengan misi di Kirigakure, Sai masih sibuk mempersiapkan acara tunangannya dengan Ino, Naruto masih harus menempuh materi pelajaran karena ia sama sekali belum lulus Chunnin, dan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahannya dengan Uzumaki Karin. Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua teman-temannya sedang sibuk sekali belakangan ini hanya dia saja yang masih memiliki waktu luang karena selalu pulang cepat dari rumah sakit.

Ingatannya kembali pada percakapan antara dirinya, Shizune dan, Tsunade kemarin malam.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini ha? Aku belum cukup umur untuk melakukan ini! Jangan memaksaku, Shisou!" seru Sakura sambil menggebrakkan meja yang ditempati Tsunade dan Shizune malam itu. Semua pandangan orang-orang tertuju pada mereka bertiga. Kekuatannya sudah menyerupai Tsunade, hanya saja ia tidak ingin menghancurkan meja itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada wanita itu._

 _"_ _Aku mengajakmu karena suatu alasan, Sakura!" kata Tsunade dengan tenang. Shizune berusaha menenangkan Tsunade dan juga menyuruh Sakura untuk segera duduk. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan mengambil aba-aba untuk duduk yang berseberangan dengan Tsunade dan Shizune. Tsunade mengambil sebuah botol sake dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas kecil untuk dirinya dan juga untuk Sakura. Sedangkan Shizune hanya meminum teh ocha hangat._

 _"_ _Nah, Sakura. Silakan diminum," Tsunade menyodorkan gelas kecil itu pada Sakura. Dan gadis itu menatap Tsunade dengan perasaan bingung dan aneh. Wanita ini tumben sekali berbicara lembut padanya? Sakura menerima gelas kecil itu dan langsung meminumnya._

 _"_ _Tsunade-sama, apa baik-baik saja membiarkannya minum sake? Aku takut nanti dia malah ketagihan," bisik Shizune dekat telinga Tsunade. Tsunade menyeringai mendengar perkataan Tsunade._

 _"_ _Baguslah kalau dia ketagihan. Aku yakin setelah ini ia akan merasa baikan."_

 _Setelah Sakura selesai meminum, ia meletakkan kembali gelas kecil itu. Lidahnya sedang berkontraksi untuk merasakan dengan detail rasa minuman itu. Baru pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan mulutnya. Ternyata begini rasanya sake, tidak terlalu buruk juga tapi jangan sampai aku ketagihan. Matanya kembali tertuju pada Tsunade._

 _"_ _Bagaimana rasanya? Lebih baik kan?" tanya Tsunade sambil menyeringai puas karena Sakura sama sekali tidak melawannya._

 _"_ _Tidak buruk juga," jawab Sakura._

 _"_ _Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Shisou?" tanya Sakura._

 _"_ _Seperti biasa klan Haruno sama sekali tidak suka menunggu kan."_

 _Wajah Tsunade kembali serius seperti biasanya. "Aku sudah menemukan alasan dan sesuatu yang unik dibalik kembalinya anggota Akatsuki."_

 _"_ _Sesuatu yang unik? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan heran. Ia sudah mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan dengan Masternya itu._

 _"_ _Tim Anko sedang melakukan pemantauan kejadian-kejadian yang sering terjadi di Otogakure. Aku mendapat pesan dari salah satu anggota–Aburame Muta bahwa mereka sedang meneliti sebuah pil. Tapi yang lebih anehnya, pil itu berasal dari hutan Keiko yang kudengar disitu sangat berbahaya sekali. Pil tersebut juga berwarna-warni dan setelah mereka teliti ternyata pil itu dapat menyembuhkan segala penyakit bahkan orang yang sudah mati sekalipun."_

 _"_ _J-jadi, maksudmu ada kemungkinan anggota akatsuki dihidupkan kembali oleh pil itu?"_

 _"_ _Iya."_

 _"_ _Tapi siapa yang berani menghidupkan mereka?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ada orang licik yang berani melakukan itu. Kau pasti tahu Deidara dan Kakuzu?" Sakura mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade._

 _"_ _Mereka ditemukan di sekitar daerah Otogakure dan sudah dibawa pulang ke desa mereka masing-masing. Meskipun mereka sudah hidup, tapi tubuh mereka masih melemas dan sudah tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu lagi. Mereka sekarang hanyalah penduduk biasa saja. Ini adalah misi rahasia, hanya ninja medis saja yang tahu tentang ini. Jangan sampai kau membocorkannya!"_

 _"_ _Apa anggota Akatsuki lainnya sudah ditemukan?" tanya Sakura dengan khawatir._

 _"_ _Belum semuanya ditemukan. Maka dari itu besok akan ada misi untuk tim yang telah aku tetapkan. Mungkin lumayan banyak, tapi ini demi keselamatan Konoha."_

 _"_ _Tim 7 ikut?"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Hanya tim Kurenai dan tim Guy. Juga ada beberapa Anbu yang akan mengawal mereka sepanjang perjalanan."_

 _"_ _Kenapa tidak ada ninja medis yang ikut dalam misi ini?!" tanya Sakura dengan kesal. Jujur saja, ia sangat ingin ikut dalam misi ini, karena kecintaannya pada dunia medis dan ia sangat penasaran dengan pencarian anggota Akatsuki. Mungkin saja ia dapat bertemu dengan Sasori._

 _"_ _Kami tidak mau melibatkanmu dalam misi ini, Sakura-san. Misi ini sepertinya juga tidak terlalu penting," kata Shizune berusaha mencairkan suasana._

 _Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, bodoh! Batin Sakura dengan kesal. Ia menggeram dan menatap tajam pada iris mata Tsunade. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dengan tenang, tidak peduli reaksi Sakura padanya._

* * *

Hari ini cuaca tak begitu bersahabat. Awan sudah menunjukkan gelap dan mendung yang menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Hari ini ia berpakaian seragam kunoichi lamanya saat ia bertingkat chunin. Ia juga bisa merasakan udara dingin menusuk sekitar tubuhnya. Mungkin akan terjadi badai. Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih, tapi tidak ada matahari dan awan putih sekalipun. Semenjak perang dunia Shinobi keempat berakhir, perannya sebagai Ninja Medis sudah diakui oleh seluruh desa Shinobi, termasuk Konoha. Mungkin hari ini ia terlihat malas dan lesu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan memilih mengurung diri di kamar, tapi apa boleh buat ia tidak dapat melawan gurunya sendiri.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Sampai matanya tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang sudah tidak asing laginya yang sedang berada di depan _Yakiniku Q._ ia bisa melihat saat Sasuke menampar pipi Karin dan dipandangi oleh sebagian orang Konoha. Sakura sangat terkejut dan ia bisa melihat bahwa Karin menangis juga berusaha memeluk Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu menolaknya dan menghempaskan tubuh Karin ke tanah.

Sakura penasaran mengapa Sasuke begitu tega pada Karin, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak mencampuri urusan mereka berdua.

Ia segera pergi secepatnya menuju rumah sakit. Ia tidak melihat shinobi lainnya disitu, hanya dirinya, Karin, dan juga Sasuke.

. . .

Sakura segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju _lobby_ rumah sakit Konoha. Ia melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Satu-satunya tempat keduanya adalah rumah sakit ini. Tempat ia bersosialisasi dengan para pasien, menyembuhkan orang yang terluka, dan berkumpul dengan rekan kerjanya sekaligus teman-temannya. Ia membalas sapaan orang-orang saat ia berjalan. Senyumannya terukir di wajahnya saat ia melihat seorang Ibu yang sedang menggendong bayi. Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia pada bayinya yang sedang tertawa. Sakura juga ikutan senang melihat pemandangan mesra itu.

Langkahnya tidak berhenti sampai situ saja. ia pergi menuju tempat privasi–tempat para ninja medis berkumpul. Ia sempat was-was karena ia pasti akan dimarahi oleh teman-temannya dan termasuk atasannya. Ia memasuki ruangan kerjanya dan melihat beberapa temannya yang masih sibuk mengerjakan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang mengobrol, makan, tidur 0_0, lalu ada gadis berambut pirang menghampirina, siapalagi kalau bukan Ino -_-. Ia langsung merangkul Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Tumben sekali kau telat, Jidat. Ada apa?" Ino meneliti wajah Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Sakura hanya menguap dan membuat Ino sweatdrop.

"Aku ngantuk, pig. Jangan ganggu aku hari ini oke? hoamm.." ucap Sakura sambil menguap. Matanya sudah hampir tertutup dan tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Itu aibmu, jidat. Jangan sampai pasien disini tahu wajahmu saat menguap. Benar-benar jelek."

Sakura meninju Ino pelan dan tertawa kecil.

"Oya, kau dan aku mendapat tugas di kamar 98. Jangan lupa!"

"Ha'i, ha'i"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Ino tidak ada henti-hentinya membicarakan Sai. Sesekali Sakura menggangguk menjawab ucapan Ino. Memang Sakura mengakui Ino dan Sai sangat cocok sekali, termasuk dalam hal seni. Ino sangat suka merangkai bunga dan Sai sangat jago dalam hal melukis. Itulah yang membuat Sakura iri. Ia juga ingin seperti mereka, tapi saat Ino menceritakan pengalamannya dengan Sai rasanya berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak mengenal cinta. Tapi Ino selalu mendukung Sakura dalam hal apapun, termasuk hubungan. Sakura juga merasa kalau mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sahabat, bukan rival. Pada akhirnya Sasuke juga tidak memilih diantara mereka berdua, tapi wanita lain.

"Hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Sai. Dia bilang mau memberikanku sesuatu padaku, Sakura. Aku tidak sabar," kata Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan bosan.

"Mungkin lukisan," jawabnya singkat.

"Ayolah, dia sudah memberikanku puluhan lukisan. Mungkin dia akan memberikanku bunga. Aku tidak sabar, Sakura," katanya sambil mengenggam lengan Sakura.

"Ya, mungkin. Sai juga pernah memberikan lukisan padaku."

"Nah, bagaimana denganmu Sakura?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda ia tak mengerti ucapan Ino. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau sudah mencari pengganti Sasuke?"

"Belum sih. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada naruto supaya melupakan Sasuke."

Ino menyentil jidat Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau menyentilku, _baka_?!"

"Kau itu aneh. Mau sampai kapan kau _single_ terus? Umurmu makin tua Sakura. Yah setidaknya kan kau cari Sakura."

"Aku tidak tertarik, Ino."

"Kau ingin seperti Tsunade-sama? Atau kau sudah menggunakan Teknik Transformasi yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-sama?!"

"Tentu saja tidak, Ino!"

"Biar kutebak, pasti tipe pria idamanmu: tinggi, kulit putih, banyak fans, dan wajah datar."

"Kenapa kau bisa menebak seperti itu? kau bukan peramal, Ino."

"Contohnya Sasuke. Kau tergila-gila padanya sejak di akademi. Setelah kau melupakannya pasti kau mencari laki-laki sepertinya," jawab Ino ngasal.

"Baka! Aku tidak seperti itu!" bentak Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Ino. Gadis itu mengelus-ngelus kepalanya akibat jitakan Sakura dan tertawa kecil. Wajah Sakura sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Ah, aku lupa memberi tahu sesuatu padamu, Sakura." Sakura menoleh pada Ino dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau tidak mendengar berita pagi ini?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Ada penyusup datang dari desa luar tanpa seijin Tsunade-sama. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah diinterogasi oleh Ibiki-san."

Sakura terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dan menoleh pada Ino lagi. "Kau tahu ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sakura.

Ino meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya dan menerawang pikirannya. "Aku kurang jelas melihatnya, tapi yang jelas ia laki-laki, berambut merah, dan bermata hazel. Tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, karena ia memakai masker dan tudung. Aku sampai bingung mau menjelaskan padamu."

Bermata hazel. Berambut merah. Saat-saat seperti ini ia masih sempat memikirkan Sasori yang tidak tahu kabarnya dimana. Apa laki-laki itu Sasori atau bukan? Atau hanya perawakannya saja seperti Sasori? Sakura betul-betul membayangkan kalau orang itu adalah Sasori apakah ia akan terkejut atau tidak, atau ia akan marah, sedih, dan bahkan peduli lagi pada laki-laki yang sudah mengacuhkannya sejak dulu. Yang pastinya kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Sasori, ia akan selalu siap.

"Hei, kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?" Ino mengelus pipi Sakura hingga gadis itu terkejut.

"Tidak ada."

"Kita sudah sampai. Jangan sampai kau memikirkan hal aneh saat mengobati pasien."

Sakura tersenyum tipis pada Ino. Sejujurnya Ino sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba ia senang dan tiba-tiba juga dia melamun sendiri.

"Ino, sepertinya aku tahu penyusup itu."

~~~~OOOO~~~~

"Tsunade-sama, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Tsunade masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan memandang Shizune sekilas.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Anda pasti tahu, Tsunade-sama."

"Cepat, suruh dia masuk."

CKLEK! Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berambut merah dengan masker yang menghiasi setengah wajahnya. Tsunade terkejut dengan kedatangan pria itu. Pria berambut merah itu melepaskan maskernya dan memperlihatkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Kau... kau Akasuna No Sasori?!" tanya Tsunade terkejut.

"Ha'i," jawab pria itu datar.

Tsunade menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri menghadap pemuda itu. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Tsunade. Shizune yang sedang menggendong tonton hanya bisa menenangkan emosi Tsunade.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan adikku. Aku juga merindukan Konoha," jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Maksudmu S-Sakura?" tanya Shizune. Sasori mengangguk cepat. Tsunade menghela nafasnya pelan dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Siapa yang membuatmu hidup? Apa kau masih ingat semua perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan pada Konoha?" tanya Tsunade sambil menatap iris hazel itu dengan tajam.

"Sepertinya Orochimaru. Tapi aku tidak peduli itu. yang penting sekarang aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Dan sejujurnya, aku merindukan Konoha. Yahiko dan Nagato sudah membubarkan Akatsuki dan anggota lainnya setuju kalau kami akan kembali ke tempat asal kami masing-masing."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja di Suna? Tempat asalmu adalah Suna, bukan Konoha. Kami tidak mau menampung pengkhianat sepertimu. Kedamaian sudah tercipta kembali di Konoha dan kami tidak ingin me rusaknya dengan kedatangan kalian para Akatsuki."

"Pembicaraanmu dengan Sakura kemarin sudah jelas bukan?" tanya Sasori sambil menyeringai. Tsunade dan Shizune terkejut. "Aku sudah bukan lagi ninja, shinobi, atau yang lainnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu, atau yang lainnya. Mungkin chakraku akan kembali dalam beberapa hari lagi, tapi kemampuanku sudah menurun, hanya saja perlu melatih jari-jariku lagi."

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas dan kembali duduk. "Pasti kau punya alasan lain kan datang ke Konoha? Maksudku kau pasti ada alasan yang paling penting selain itu."

"Sepertinya kau bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku meminta ijinmu supaya aku dapat bertemu dengan adikku," jawab Sasori dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tidak mempunyai alasan kuat selain itu. kerinduan pada adiknya sudah terlihat jelas di balik wajah datarnya.

"Untuk apa memangnya? Kau tidak bisa menebak reaksi Sakura saat melihatmu yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini. Dia pasti akan kaget dan meminta yang aneh-aneh padaku, contohnya mengusirmu!"

"Tidak. Sakura tidak seperti itu. Aku lebih tahu tentang Sakura, karena aku adalah kakaknya. Dan aku akan menikah dengannya dalam waktu cepat."

"NANI?!" teriak Tsunade dan Shizune secara bersamaan.

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan heran. Dan seketika itu juga ruangan menjadi hening dan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

* * *

 **Mansion Uchiha**

Sasuke sedang memegang sebuah foto yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Foto saat pertama kali tim 7 dibentuk. Ada dirinya, Kakashi, Naruto, dan terakhir gadis berambut pink–Sakura. Tapi matanya tetap terfokus pada satu-satunya gadis yang tersenyum manis dalam foto itu. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di sofa, tepatnya di ruang utama mansion Uchiha itu. 4 hari lagi ia menikah. Ia dan Karin sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, tetapi ada satu hal yang sama sekali tidak ia persiapkan. Hatinya. Hatinya sama sekali tidak memilih Karin dalam hidupnya, tetapi Sakura. Entah kenapa ia selalu merutuki diri setiap ia membuang muka saat melihat Sakura, selalu cuek setiap menjalankan misinya, dan menjauh darinya setiap berdekatan. Hanya karena ingin mengabulkan permintaan Ibunya, ia harus menikahi wanita berdarah klan Uzumaki. Sampai sekarang pun ia tidak mempunyai rasa terhadap Karin.

"Sasuke-kun!" gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata yang melingkari matanya sedang menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya dari samping. Kepalanya ia letakkan di pundak Sasuke. Dengan kesal, Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya yang bekas dipegang Karin. Ia juga memperjauh tempat dudukya dengan Karin.

"Hn. Ada apa? Tidak perlu memelukku sampai seperti itu!" kata Sasuke dingin. Sasuke tetap memfokuskan matanya pada foto yang masih dipegangnya. Karin hanya cemberut dan kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun, kau dingin sekali sih! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu sebentar. Itachi-niisan sedang pergi jadinya hanya kita berdua di rumah ini," Karin kembali menggenggam lengan Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pria itu. Sasuke jijik melihat sikap Karin yang semakin manja padanya. Ia kembali melepaskan tubuh Karin dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku?" Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca akibat perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Karin. Ia meletakkan foto itu di atas meja dan beranjak diri meninggalkan Karin yang mulai menangis itu.

Karin menghapus air matanya dan mengambil sebuah foto yang barusan Sasuke pegang. Dan seketika itu seringaian muncul di bibirnya.

"Jadi selama ini ia memikirkan gadis itu? akan kubuat kau menderita, Haruno Sakura..."

.

.

.

.

"Aku yakin kau tidak main-main dengan ucapanmu barusan," kata Tsunade sambil menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Aku memang tidak main-main."

"Tapi, bukankah kalian kakak beradik? Semua penduduk sudah tahu kalau kalian kakak beradik, pasti mereka akan terkejut kalau kalian menikah dengan cepat. Beri waktu sedikit supaya mereka bisa terbiasa dengan hubungan kalian, termasuk Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, dan teman-teman Sakura yang lainnya," ucap Shizune menambahkan. Sasori terdiam sebentar.

"Yah lihat saja nanti," kata Sasori datar. "Aku dan Sakura tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Aku bebas berpacaran dengan siapa saja, termasuk adik tiriku sendiri. Dan tolong panggil aku Haruno Sasori."

* * *

 **23.00.**

Awan gelap sudah menyelimuti malam di Konoha. Sakura baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai hari ini dan besok adalah hari libur, ia bebas melakukan apa saja besok termasuk bangun siang.

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang bersamaku, Haruno-san?" tanya Pria berambut coklat dengan senbon khasnya di mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Genma-san. saya bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula apartemen saya tidak jauh dari sini," jawab Sakura saat ia barusan saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Baiklah. Kalo begitu saya pulang dulu. _Jaa ne_." Genma meninggalkan Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Sakura juga ikutan melambaikan tangannya. Sebelah tangannya lagi membawa kantungan plastik yang berisikan makanan. Ia berjalan melewati jalanan Konoha yang begitu sepi dan sunyi. Memang ia telat pulang hari ini, karena banyak pasien yang kritis. Mungkin karena misi atau latihan. Sakura juga pernah mengalami masa-masa seperti itu saat genin dan chunin. Mungkin karena terlalu fokus dengan pandangan ke depan, ia melihat sosok wanita yang memakai piyama tidur sedang berlari menghampirinya. Dari rambut dan kacamatanya, sepertinya Karin.

"Karin-san? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Karin masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Hosh..hosh... Sakura kau harus menolongku!" tiba-tiba saja Karin memegang kedua bahunya dan membuatnya risih.

"Kau mau aku tolong apa?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke... Sasuke menghilang! Tolong bantu aku mencarinya, Sakura! Tadi dia sedang pergi ke Hutan untuk mencari Itachi-niisan, tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum pulang! Tolong bantu aku Sakura!" Sakura juga tidak tega dengan Karin yang sudah menangis. Tapi ia masih curiga padanya yang tiba-tiba meminta bantuannya. Malam-malam begini lagi. Sasuke dan Itachi juga termasuk shinobi terkuat yang diakui seluruh desa, mana mungkin bisa menghilang sampai malam ini. Sakura bisa-bisa saja mencarinya malam ini, tapi sudah waktunya ia pulang.

"Err...bagaimana ya? Masalahnya ini sudah tengah malam, Karin-san. Mereka juga pasti akan pulang, kau tidak perlu takut–"

"Kumohon. Aku pasti akan sangat berterima kasih padamu, Sakura," kata Karin sambil memelas padanya. Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan bosan.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan mencarinya. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke adalah temanku," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Karin juga ikut tersenyum. Gadis berambut pink itu meninggalkannya dan menaiki ranting pohon dan melompatinya satu demi satu.

"Rasakan kau, Haruno Sakura!" gumamnya sambil tertawa kecut.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Sakura sudah mencari Sasuke dan Itachi hampir lima belas menit, tapi batang hidung mereka tidak muncul sama sekali. Bahkan meneriaki namanya saja tidak ada yang membalas satupun. Ia memang sudah tahu kalau ia sedang ditipu oleh Karin. Gadis itu pasti berusaha membunuhnya dengan cara lain. Ternyata hanya manis di depan, tetapi busuk di belakang. Lalu muncullah tiga orang berpakaian ketat, dengan jaket yang menutupi kepala mereka, dan masker yang menutupi wajah mereka. Tidak ada pelindung kepala dan tentu saja membuat Sakura waspada. Mungkin ia bukan Shinobi, hanya pengguna jutsu biasa.

"S-siapa kalian?" tanya Sakura.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura? Kami tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini. Mungkin kami akan memberikan sedikit hiburan untukmu ya?" kata salah satu di antara mereka yang bermata ungu dengan kunai yang dipegangnya.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya tiba-tiba. Ia sama sekali tidak membawa senjata apapun.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Tidak perlu takut, kami tidak akan membunuhmu," kata salah seorang yang lain.

Sakura tidak peduli. Ia segera menghantam mereka dengan pukulan mautnya. "SHANNARO!"

Tapi ketiga orang tersebut berhasil menangkis pukulan Sakura dan membalas pukulan gadis itu hingga tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah. Pandangan Sakura semakin kabur dan matanya semakin tertutup. Entah kenapa kepala belakangnya terasa sakit.

Ia tidak boleh kalah dengan orang seperti itu. Ia segera beranjak berdiri dan berusaha memfokuskan kembali matanya yang semakin kabur. Tapi salah satu dari antara mereka membuat segel tangan yang merupakan elemen api. Tubuhnya sudah semakin goyah. Masalahnya mereka sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Sakura. Ketiga orang itu sama sekali tidak mau mengalah. Api sudah membakar sebagian besar hutan itu. Kedua temannya menjauh dari sana dan berdiri di ranting pohon yang lebih atas lagi.

Sakura merasakan kedua tangan yang telah menopang dan membawa kabur tubuhnya untuk segera menjauh dari kawasan hutan yang sudah terbakar itu. Sakura tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa yang telah menolongnya saat itu. Dari bentuk badan sudah kelihatan kalau itu adalah laki-laki. Tapi Sakura tetap mau menutup matanya. Intinya ia tidak mengenal pria itu, dan pasti pria ini sedang menculiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf ya lama update-nya, aku lagi gk ada ide buat chapter ini. Mungkin sedikit jelek dan kurang menarik, mohon dimaafkan ya. Yang nunggu chapter ini pasti kecewa berat.

Mohon dukungan dan pendapatnya untuk chapter depan ya! Arigatou gozimasu!

Balasan Reviews:

 **AjpBlank** : Makasii dukungannya. Kamu juga semangat buat fanfic yaa ^^

 **Yazasaki** : Aaa Arigatou dukungannya! :D :*

 **ice D gun** : Udah dijelasin ya di chapter ini. Dichapter kedua ini dijelasin bahwa tim Anko sedang menyelidiki sebuah obat pil yang bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati.

 **Rosachi-hime** : Thx kritikannya. Mungkin kamu ada benarnya. Akan aku usahain bikin alur yang bagus dan nyambung. Mungkin chapter ini agak mengecewakan, karena aku baru pertama kali bikin fanfic. Tolong dukungannya!

 **zekahazama** : Salam kenal juga Sakura Centric! ^^

 **mizutania46** : Love SasoSaku too ^^

kalo mau tanya-tanya dan lebih kenal!

Instagram: sakuragram28


	3. Chapter 3: It's my Destiny

Chapter 3: It's my Destiny

 **Disclaime** r: Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** : OOC, Typo, cerita random, kehabisan ide -,-

 **Genre** : friendship x romance

 **Pair** : Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura

 **Rate** : M

 **Summary** :Setelah kematian orangtuanya, ditambah lagi dgn pernikahan Sasuke & Karin membuatnya semakin kehilangan dan sedih. Impiannya masih belum tercapai untuk membawa kembali kakak tirinya. Tapi Sakura masih tidak menyangka orang yang selama ini diharapkannya akhirnya muncul di hadapannya. Ia memutuskan untuk percaya bahwa tidak ada yang mustahil untuknya meskipun itu sudah terlambat.

'Timeline': 'Anggap saja setahun setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir dan para anggota akatsuki dibangkitkan kembali.

* * *

Yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh emerald jernih Sakura adalah Tsunade yang memandangnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Ketiga pria tampan juga sedang bersamanya. Shizune menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Sejak kejadian kemarin malam, Sakura menjadi takut keluar rumah. Ia takut dengan ketiga orang yang hampir saja membunuhnya kemarin, kalau saja tidak ada yang menyelamatkannya kemarin pasti ia sudah mati. Naruto sampai datang ke apartemennya untuk menjemputnya pergi ke gedung Hokage. Pria itu menemukan tubuh Sakura dalam keadaan pucat dan terdapat sake di tangannya. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu mengonsumsi sake. Mungkin ketularan gurunya–Tsunade. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke dan Sai baru pertama kali melihat rekan timnya dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah. Tsunade juga sudah mengerti dari wajah Sakura yang pucat dan memerah, bahkan tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk berdiri–ia sudah tahu kalau Sakura telah mabuk.

"Jadi, sudah berapa botol sake yang kau habiskan?" tanya Tsunade pada Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu diam saja. Matanya hampir tertutup dan ia sama sekali mengacuhkan Tsunade. Shizune menghela nafas dengan pasrah. " _Sakura kau berada dalam bahaya!_ ". Sakura memberikan isyarat pada Naruto supaya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan masternya itu.

"S-sepertinya tiga, baa-chan," jawab Naruto sambil meneguk air liurnya dengan perasaan takut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Tsunade yang rela meninju sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm..." Tsunade menutup matanya dan mengerutkan keningnya seperti orang berpikir. " _Aku tidak menyangka Sakura bisa meminum sake sampai tiga botol sekalipun,_ " batinnya cemas.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sai.

"Yosh! Sepertinya kita akan bertambah satu orang untuk minum sake minggu depan, Shizune!" seru Tsunade dengan semangat.

"E-eeh?" Shizune terkejut. Dan ketiga laki-laki yang sedari tadi disana hanya _sweatdrop_. Bisa-bisanya dia bercanda disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu memanggil kami kemari?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_. Sudah terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang _stoic_ , bisa dikatakan kedatangannya kemari karena memang perintah Hokage dan ia tidak mau bermain-main.

" _Yare,yare,_ aku sampai lupa dengan pembicaraan ini. Pasti Sakura tidak sabar untuk menunggu ya."

"Katakan sajalah, baa-chan!" ucap Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Para jonin sudah menangkap ketiga orang yang bertarung denganmu kemarin malam!"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai juga terkejut mendengar perkataan Tsunade. Jelas pernyataan seperti itu hanya ditujukan pada Sakura, bukan ketiga orang yang bersamanya.

"Jadi, sudah ketemu ya... lalu kenapa kau memanggil kami kesini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kalian pasti terkejut siapa yang bertarung dengan Sakura kemarin. Aku juga tidak menyangka Sakura bisa kalah dengan orang seperti itu."

"Tapi, Shisou, orang itu menggunakan elemen api, sedangkan aku tidak membawa senjata kemarin. Aku pergi mencari Sasuke-kun dan Itachi-san," ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar malu untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu. Naruto dan Sai terkejut dan menoleh pada Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan kasihan.

"Yah, apapun alasannya, kalian harus melihat pelakunya bukan?"

"Cepat beritahu kami!" kata Naruto dengan semangat.

Lalu tidak lama kemudian ketiga orang yang dimaksud oleh Tsunade masuk ke ruang Hokage. Mereka berempat, termasuk Sakura terkejut luar biasa. Masing-masing diri mereka sudah diikat oleh tali dan mereka dituntun oleh Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi?" Naruto juga sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura.

"Mereka yang melakukannya?!" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk mereka bertiga. Udon dan Moegi menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah, tapi Konohamaru memandang Sakura dengan takut.

"Yah seperti itulah. Mereka menggunakan Henge No Jutsu untuk menipumu, Sakura. Dan yang menggunakan elemen api adalah Udon. Aku juga tidak menyangka mereka bertiga membuat ulah seperti itu," jawab Tsunade.

" _Nande_ , Konohamaru? _Nande_? Kenapa kalian mencoba membunuhku? Apa salahku pada kalian?!" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Jawab dengan jujur pertanyaan Sakura-chan. Termasuk kau Konohamaru," kata Naruto sambil memandang Konohamaru dengan tajam. "Kau adalah muridku dan Sakura-chan adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak menyangka kau dan kedua temanmu yang melakukan itu. Sebagian hutan sudah terbakar habis karena ulah kalian."

"A-ano, bukan begitu, Naruto-niichan. _Gomenasai_ , Sakura-neechan. Kami disuruh sama–"

" _Dare_?" tanya Sasuke dengan cepat. Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon menatap Sasuke dengan takut.

"Karin-neesan," jawab mereka bertiga serempak. Mereka yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut, termasuk Sakura.

"Uzumaki Karin kah?" tanya Shizune terkejut. Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Sasuke masih terkejut dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah stoic-nya. Sai masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal. Sedangkan Sakura menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Ia sudah mencurigai Karin dari awal. Ternyata Itachi dan Sasuke tidak menghilang sama sekali. Ia meruntuki dirinya dengan kesal. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh mempercayai wanita jalang seperti dia.

Tsunade menggebrakkan mejanya hingga membuat mereka kaget.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Sasuke?!"

"A-Aku tidak tahu apapun, Godaime," jawab Sasuke datar. Di dalam hatinya, ia tidak sabar ingin memarahi Karin setelah ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Hatinya sudah mulai panas. Selama ini ia tidak menyangka bahwa Karin mencoba membunuh Sakura. Dan yang lebih bodohnya, kenapa ia harus di rumah kemarin malam. Nyawa Sakura lebih berarti daripada Karin.

"Sudah jelas bukan calon istrimu mencoba membunuh muridku?!" Tsunade berteriak dengan kesal. Naruto juga terlihat tidak bisa memendam lagi amarahnya pada Karin. Meskipun Karin adalah sepupunya, ia tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya. Sahabat lebih berarti dari siapapun.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Karin!" Naruto segera meninggalkan ruang Hokage, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?! Kau ingin menghalangiku, ha?!" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke. Sakura dan Sai hanya bisa diam. "Kau tahu, Sakura-chan lebih berarti untukku. Kau seharusnya bisa mengerti itu, teme! Karin sudah diluar batas. Pernikahanmu tidak akan berjalan mulus jika masalah ini tidak selesai!"

Sakura terkejut, sedangkan Sai berusaha menghibur Sakura supaya tidak bersedih lagi. Sakura masih punya Naruto dan Sai yang setia menjadi sahabatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke? Pria itu sudah berpaling padanya. Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dan meninggalkan mereka yang masih diam seperti patung. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto. Naruto yang ia kenal sudah bukan lagi Naruto yang bodoh, konyol, dan aneh, tetapi Naruto yang dewasa.

"Kotetsu, Izumo! Bawa mereka keluar dari ruangan ini. Sai kau boleh keluar sekarang, aku masih ada urusan dengan Sakura!"

Keenam orang itu menuruti perintah Tsunade dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sakura masih terpikiran Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan juga Karin yang tega melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Sakura sudah berbuat baik padanya, tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak ada niat baik padanya.

"Seseorang menunggumu di taman bunga."

"Taman bunga?"

"Taman bunga yang dibangun di atas patung Hokage," tambah Shizune.

"A-Ano.. siapa yang menungguku?"

"Lebih baik kau temui saja. kau pasti mengenalnya. Seseorang yang menyelamatkanmu kemarin malam," jawab Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Seseorang yang menyelamatkanku?"

~##~

 _Sasori kecil menggeser pintu rumah yang memiliki lambang O –klan Haruno. Ia memasuki rumah dengan perasaan gembira dan langsung menghampiri Sakura yang sedang memainkan boneka miliknya dan Ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Ayahnya sedang sibuk membaca koran dan membiarkan tv di depannya menyala._

 _"_ _Berhenti Sasori!" sahutan sang Ibu berhasil membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura dan Ayahnya menjadi fokus ke arah Sasori dan tersenyum._

 _"_ _Ada apa, kaa-chan? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruhku berhenti?" tanya Sasori sambil menggembungkan pipinya selucu mungkin._

 _"_ _Biasakan mengucapkan "Tadaima" saat kau pulang dari luar rumah," jawab Mebuki._

 _"_ _Memangnya kenapa, kaa-chan? Aku lelah!" keluh Sasori._

 _"_ _Satu kata itu akan lebih bermakna jika kau sudah menjadi Ayah yang sedang menunggu anaknya selepas pulang bermain dan mengatakan "Tadaima" padamu. Tou-sanmu ini pasti sedang menunggu kata itu darimu."_

 _Sasori tambah menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat Mebuki gemas ingin mencubitnya._

 _"_ _Kau tidak boleh ikut malam jika tidak mengatakan satu kata itu!" ejek Sakura kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya._

 _Sasori menghela nafasnya dengan berat._

 _"_ _Baiklah, baiklah. Tadaima!" ucap Sasori sedikit berteriak. Ketiga orang yang melihatnya berteriak tersebut tidak dapat menahan tertawanya._

 _"_ _Okaeri, Sasori-chan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat seakan-akan tidak ada bisa yang memisahkan mereka. Daun-daun yang gugur akibat tertiup angin menghangatkan suasana mereka berdua. Pemuda berambut merah bata dengan mata hazel pekatnya–ia bisa merasakan aroma cherry dari rambut hingga tubuh Sakura. Akhirnya segala kerinduannya dapat terluapkan dengan pelukan tersebut.

Wajah Sakura sudah tidak memerah dan tubuhnya terdorong sendiri untuk memeluk pemuda itu. Sepertinya ketiga botol sake dapat membuatnya bersemangat. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Tsunade setelah ini karena sudah membuatnya ketagihan.

" _Tadaima_ , Imouto," Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasori dan memandang seluruh wajah Sasori. Emerald dan Hazel bertemu. Perasaan mereka juga ikut bertemu.

" _Okaeri_ , Nii-chan."

"Bagaimana? Kau terkejut?"

Sakura pura-pura berpikir dan menyeringai. "Bukannya kau sudah menyelamatkanku semalam? Aku tidak terkejut kok."

"Oya? Kau bahkan tidak memandangku sama sekali. Gadis yang tidak pernah berpacaran sepertimu memang seharusnya dilantarkan saja kemarin!"

Sakura meninju kencang dada Sasori hingga pria tersebut hampir terlempar. Untung saja pria itu bisa masih menahan tubuhnya.

"Monster dalam tubuhmu pasti bertambah kuat. Dadaku sampai sesak," keluhnya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa sakit? _gomenne_ , Nii-chan."

Sakura mulai memasang wajah khawatir dan mengelus dada bidang pemuda itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar saat tangan mulus milik Sakura mengelus tubuhnya. Rasanya ia rindu sentuhan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu. Apalagi saat ini Sakura hanya memakai kaos tipis berwarna _pink_ dengan rok hitamnya. Memperlihatkan pandangan yang tidak lazim di mata Sasori.

"Nii-chan? Sasori-niichan? Kau sedang melihat apa?" Sasori membuyarkan lamunannya dan ia bisa merasakan tangan lembut Sakura sekarang sedang mencubit kedua pipinya.

"H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan? A-ku tidak apa-apa. Wajahmu dekat sekali, _baka!_ Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Lebih baik kau memanggilku Sasori, atau apapun itu... asalkan jangan nii-chan," jawab Sasori sambil berkacak pinggang. Pipinya merona dan ia menjauhkan tangan Sakura dari wajahnya. Sakura memandangnya dengan kesal, " _Dasar tidak berubah! Shannaro!"_

"Ha'i, ha'i, bagaimana kalau Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa renyah. Blush! Pipinya kembali merona merah saat melihat Sakura tertawa.

"Dan Sakura-chan?"

" _Nani?_ "

"Sasori-kun dan Sakura-chan. Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum. "Hu um, Sasori-kun!"

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan? Temani aku ya!"

"Jalan-jalan? Kau tidak ingin istirahat di apartemenku?" tanya Sakura. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak capek. Sebaiknya kau turuti saja perintah kakakmu ini!"

" _Ck mendokusai! Dasar tidak tahu diri!"_ umpat Sakura dalam hati.

~('▽'~) (~'▽')~

Dan alhasil Sakura harus menemani Sasori jalan-jalan di Konoha. Mereka sudah seperti pasangan kekasih saja apalagi saat Sasori menggandeng tangannya di depan umum. Pandangan semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Seorang ninja medis yang terkenal dengan keanggunan dan bakatnya seperti Sakura sekarang sedang berjalan dengan seorang pemuda berwajah _baby face_. _Pink & Red_. Begitu mencolok di antara orang-orang disana. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang begitu merah padam seperti kepiting rebus o_o.

"Sakura-san cantik sekali hari ini!"

"Lihat pria disampingnya, sangat tampan ya! Cocok sekali dengannya!"

"Sepertinya itu pacarnya. Wahh... Aku tidak menyangka ia sudah punya pacar."

"Apa itu pacarnya? Sepertinya bukan deh," bisik seorang gadis pada teman di sebelahnya. Tentu saja Sakura bisa mendengar ucapannya. "Kau lihat saja, mereka berpegangan tangan seperti itu. Pasti pacarnya, bodoh!" balas temannya.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san!"

Sakura tersenyum dan membalas satu persatu sapaan orang-orang saat mereka lewat. Sasori meliriknya dengan iri.

"Cih. jadi selama kutinggal, kau jadi makin terkenal. Sejak kapan kau jadi sepert ini?" tanya Sasori. Sakura menoleh dan tertawa pelan.

"Jadi, kau iri ya Sasori-kun? Aku sudah biasa seperti ini. Kalau kau mau tahu alasannya, kau bisa tanya pada Tsunade-sama, atau teman-temanku. Aku bisa menjadi seperti ini, karena dukungan orang-orang di dekatku."

Sasori menoleh pada Sakura. Sakura kecil yang dulu manja dan cengeng kini sudah berubah 180o menjadi wanita yang dewasa, tinggi, cantik. Sasori bahkan pertama kali melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya terkejut. Tak disangka adiknya benar-benar sudah melampauinya. Mereka berhenti di sebuah taman bermain dekat akademi yang merupakan tempat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya minggu lalu. Sakura dan Sasori duduk di ayunan yang sudah setia menunggu kedatangan mereka sambil menikmati indahnya sinar matahari pagi saat ini.

" _Wakatta_. Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu."

"Sasori-kun, matahari pagi hari indah ya!"

"Ah begitulah."

"Besok aku kenalkan kau pada teman-temanku ya. Pasti Ino dan Naruto terkejut melihat kedatanganmu. Mereka penasaran denganmu."

"Entahlah, Sakura. Kedatanganku sepertinya tidak dapat diterima oleh mereka," Sakura menangkap wajah Sasori yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedih. Padahal ia terlihat senang sekali bertemu dengannya tapi sekarang berbeda. Menurut Sakura, Sasori sama sekali tidak mensyukuri yang sudah terjadi sekarang. Sakura sudah tahu semuanya bahwa anggota Akatsuki memang sudah dibangkitkan, termasuk kakaknya. Dan yang membangkitkannya adalah Orochimaru. Seakan takdir memang mempermainkan dirinya. Kakak yang telah bertarung dengannya dan sudah seharusnya mati ternyata dibangkitkan lagi dari alam kematian.

"Asal kau tahu, setelah kau bertarung denganku, aku merasa sangat senang. Dengan kau membunuhku artinya aku bisa tenang karena adikku sudah bisa melampauiku sejauh ini," lanjutnya tenang. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya terkejut, tatapan matanya juga tajam menatap Sasori yang seolah-olah tidak bersalah dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?!" seru Sakura. Sasori juga menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura dengan ngeri.

"A-ano, apa perkataanku salah?" tanya Sasori terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja salah, bodoh. Aku...aku melakukan itu karena misi. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin bertarung denganmu..." jawab Sakura dengan raut wajah sedih. Mayat Sasori yang mati mengenaskan dengan pedang yang menancap di tubuhnya harus ia akui itu benar-benar pertama kalinya ia membunuh seseorang yaitu kakaknya sendiri. Nenek Chiyo membantunya, karena nenek tua itu sudah tidak memiliki harapan sama sekali pada cucu kesayangannya. Menurut Chiyo, apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasori si Pasir Merah memang tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Membunuh sahabatnya sendiri, membunuh kazekage ke-3, dan bahkan membunuh hampir semua orang di setiap desa bukanlah hal yang terpuji. Sakura bahkan tidak menyangka ia menjadi kriminal tingkat S yang sudah tercatat di buku bingo.

Namun Sakura tahu, lelaki itu kini merasa begitu terpukul karena ia kembali hidup dengan cara yang tidak diinginkan. Tersirat samar di balik iris matanya bahwa ia menyembunyikan kegelapan.

"Seharusnya kau senang bisa bertemu denganku lagi, Sasori-kun. Orochimaru membuat anggota Akatsuki hidup pasti ada suatu alasan dan tujuan. Kau seharusnya senang bisa dikembalikan ke Konoha. Tidak sepantasnya kita mengeluh seperti katamu tadi. Apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru tidak sepenuhnya salah."

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Ia hampir tidak bisa menahan air matanya melihat adik tirinya yang benar-benar memperhatikannya.

"Kau... sejak kapan kau bisa berkata-kata seperti itu? kau sudah dewasa, Sakura-chan."

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasori dan merona hebat melihat wajah Sasori yang sangat imut menurutnya. Waktu seakan terhenti karena bisa-bisa mempertemukan mereka dengan cara yang seperti ini. Sakura... entah mengapa saat melihat Sakura yang Blushing ria seperti itu mampu membuat hatinya tenang.

Sasori hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau membuatku malu, bodoh!" Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berusaha menarik kedua tangan Sakura supaya ia bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Eehh, benarkah kau malu? Kau menyukaiku? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, Saku-chan? Kecantikanmu benar-benar luar biasa, Sakura-chan! Ayo jangan tutupi wajahmu!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau membuatku benar-benar malu!"

Sasori berhasil melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasori. Ia memegang pipi Sakura dan mengelusnya pelan. Ditatapnya emerald hijau itu sangat dalam.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa kikuk saat melihat bayangan wajahnya di dalam mata hazel itu. _Apa yang mau dia lakukan padaku?_ _Aku takut kami-sama!_

Sasori sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan malu dari Sakura. Tubuhnya menegang karena hampir berhimpitan dengan Sakura.

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, hingga wajah mereka berdekatan 15 cm. Nafas mereka mulai beradu. Sakura menyadari suasana mereka–ia menutup kedua matanya dengan jantung yang masih berdebar. Sasori tersenyum tipis dan mendadak ibu jarinya menarik dagu Sakura supaya memperkecil jarak antara mereka. Kedua bibir itu sudah hampir terpaut. Cup! Sasori mengecup bibir Sakura singkat dan melepaskannya kembali. Sakura membuka matanya dengan rona merah di pipinya yang putih itu. Sasori menyeringai. Untuk pertama kalinya, ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh seorang kakak yang tidak mempunyai hubungan darahnya.

"SHANNARO! Dasar mesum! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

Sakura meninju Tubuh Sasori dan melemparkannya hingga ke ujung hutan. Wajah Sakura masih memerah akibat perlakuan Sasori tadi. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasori terkejut atas perlakuan Sakura dan tubuhnya melayang entah kemana. Hingga tubuhnya terasa sakit saat ranting pohonlah yang menyambut kedatangannya itu. Berani-beraninya ya pemuda itu membuat kunoichi yang cantik ini mengamuk. Sepertinya Sasori harus mengungsi di tempat lain, kecuali apartemen Sakura hihi.

~.~

Wanita berambut pirang ponytail yang menutupi sebelah matanya sedang memberikan pengobatan kepada para shinobi–atau lebih tepatnya pasien yang terluka parah. Karena banyaknya misi dan latihan yang mereka jalani pasti membawa cobaan juga untuk mereka. Beberapa perawat lainnya juga sibuk berlalu lalang saking banyaknya. Untungnya hanya kamar nomor 7 dan 8 yang memiliki pasien lumayan banyak. Dan diperlukan banyak tenaga dan chakra untuk memulihkan setiap orangnya.

"Ck, dimana Sakura? Ia sudah terlambat sejam," kata Ino sedikit berteriak pada perawat yang terletak di ujung. "Dimana dia?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-ano..Ino-san, aku juga tidak tahu!" jawabnya. Inilah jawaban yang ia tidak sukai. Para perawat disini sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang telat. Sakura sangat dibutuhkan disini. Sakura adalah satu-satunya ninja medis yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit, selain Tsunade. Setelah Tsunade pensiun, ia mengalihkan pimpinan rumah sakit Konoha padanya. Karena Sakura yang mengambil alih rumah sakit, banyak pengunjung atau shinobi dari luar yang mengatakan bahwa hanya di rumah sakit Konoha lah terdapat ninja medis terkenal, yaitu hanya Sakura. Tapi Sakura mendadak suka sekali terlambat datang ke rs dengan alasan macam-macam. Dan para perawat mulai tidak suka dengan keberadaan Sakura. Namun, Ino tetap menjadi sahabat Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu kesepian semenjak kematian kedua orangtua dan kakaknya.

Tak lama pun, akhirnya Sakura berlarian memasuki ruangan dengan jubah putih yang melekat di tubuhnya. Perawat yang lainnya memandang tak suka padanya, sedangkan Ino berdecak kesal.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Haruno-san. Sebaiknya jangan membuat para pasien ini menunggu," ejek Ino sambil menyeringai.

Sakura mendecih. "Tapi aku tidak selemot dirimu dalam berdandan," balasnya. Ia berjalan ke arah salah satu pasien yang terletak di samping pasien yang sedang diberi pengobatan oleh Ino. Sakura tersenyum menatap pasien yang masih tidur terlelap itu. Sepertinya kedatangannya sangat ditunggu. Ia harus mengutuk Sasori yang telah membuang-buang waktunya di apartemennya. Merengek minta ditemani seharian penuh–anak balita wajib bilang seperti itu, tapi Sasori? sama sekali tidak berubah pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah gila ya, jidat?"

"Nani?!"

"Dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri. Ada yang tidak beres pada dirimu, sebaiknya aku cek kondisimu saat istirahat siang nanti."

"Ck, seperti biasa, kau yang gila sekarang ini. Aku hanya senang saja hari ini," ucap Sakura sambil senyum-senyum. Ino memandangnya dengan aneh. Betul-betul aneh. Jarang sekali melihat Sakura yang secara terang-terangan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Sakura. Jangan lupa itu!"

~•~

Tsunade lagi-lagi menguap dengan bosan. Di hadapannya sudah ada 2 tetua yang kini menganggu waktu senggangnya hanya untuk membicarakan muridnya. Utatane Koharu dan Mitokado Homura mulai merasakan perasaan tidak suka dalam diri Tsunade. Sudah dipastikan Tsunade pasti akan darah tinggi kalau lawan bicaranya seperti mereka.

"Bagaimanapun Sasori adalah anggota Akatsuki. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya menetap lagi di Konoha. Kita juga tidak memiliki keterangan kuat mengenai pergerakan Akatsuki. Kemungkinan besar mereka merahasiakan dari kelima desa shinobi, dan bisa dikatakan enam karena Amegakure salah satunya," kata Koharu membuka pembicaraan.

Homura menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Penyerangan Akatsuki bisa saja terjadi secara mendadak. Kita harus tetap waspada dan memberitahu seluruh warga Konoha tentang ini. Pertahanan militer harus ditingkatkan dalam waktu dekat."

Tsunade meminum teh ocha hangat miliknya dan menatap kedua orang tua itu dengan tatapan tidak senang. "Kalian para tetua sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai masalah ini. Akatsuki sudah bubar dan mereka sudah dikembalikan ke desanya masing-masing. Kita harus percaya pada generasi selanjutnya setelah generasi Naruto."

"Meskipun begitu, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu," ucap Koharu. Tsunade mengernyitkan dahi.

" _Nani_?"

"Untuk sementara waktu, para anbu akan mengawasi gerak-gerik Akasuna No Sasori. dan kalau bisa kami memintanya untuk mengurung dia di penjara bawah tanah untuk sementara."

Tsunade terkejut bukan main dan menarik kerah baju Koharu. Wanita tua itu kaget dan memandang wajah Tsunade yang menunjukkan amarah. Homura berusaha melepaskan kedua orang itu.

"Yang menjadi Hokage adalah aku, kalaupun Kakashi sebentar lagi akan menggantikan posisiku pasti ia juga tidak setuju akan hal ini. Kau benar-benar tidak mempunyai perasaan sama sekali. Sasori menebus segala kesalahannya dengan cara mati di tangan adiknya sendiri. Dan sekarang dia sudah hidup, apa kalian masih mau membebani dia dengan taktik bodoh kalian seperti itu?!" tanya Tsunade dengan tegas di depan wajah wanita tua itu. Dibandingkan dengan Tsunade, Koharu terlihat lebih tenang dan seakan-akan tidak peduli ocehannya barusan. Meskipun Tsunade sulit sekali mengendalikan amarahnya, tapi ini demi kebaikan dua orang tua yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, aku meminta supaya Sasori dikembalikan ke desa kelahirannya, Sunagakure. Gaara-san pasti tidak keberatan memberikan tumpangan padanya, karena kudengar Sasori adalah sahabat lama Gaara-san. Haruno Sakura pasti mengerti dengan posisinya sekarang. Ia juga sudah terbiasa sendiri, akan lebih baik memberikan waktu untuk Sasori di Suna. Lagipula Sasori sudah mengkhianati Konoha, sudah sepantasnya orang seperti itu mustahil untuk dimaafkan. Mungkin penduduk Konoha belum begitu tahu mengenai Sasori, tapi kita harus memfokuskan masalah ini secepatnya dengan kelima kage, " ucap Homura.

Tsunade melepaskan tangannya pada kerah baju Koharu dan menghempas tubuhnya ke sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Ia masih tetap dengan posisi berdirinya dan melipat tangan di dadanya dengan perasaan tak karuan.

"Sepertinya, kau tahu banyak tentang Akasuna No Sasori. Tetua seperti kalian hanya bergantung pada Jounin dan Anbu. Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?! Orang yang tidak mengikuti perang shinobi keempat seperti kalian tidak pantas mengatakan hal seperti itu. Akulah yang akan mempertimbangkannya! Kalian tidak usah ikut campur masalah ini!" Tsunade meninggalkan mereka dan mengambil jubah hijau yang ia letakkan di atas sofa.

Kedua orang tua itu saling memandang.

~.~

"Jadi, sahabatku yang pinky ini sudah melupakan Uchiha Sasuke rupanya," Ino mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemasnya. Sakura sudah menceritakan panjang lebar bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sasori. Ia juga menceritakan tentang Karin yang hampir membunuhnya semalam dengan memanfaatkan Konohamaru dan kedua temannya. Ino sungguh merasa senang akhirnya Sakura tidak kesepian lagi. Sakura yang ia kenal cerewet minta ampun akhirnya kembali.

Suasana kantin rumah sakit yang hanya dihuni oleh para perawat memang tempat yang pas untuk Sakura dan Ino selepas mengurus para pasien. Sekarang sudah pukul 12 siang, saatnya untuk istirahat. Sakura hanya membawa bento dan teh ocha hangat kesukaannnya, sedangkan Ino membawa _sandwich_ dan mie ramen. Rupanya sahabatnya ini tidak sedang diet.

" _Ittai_ , Ino pig!" Ino terus-terusan mencubit kedua pipinya hingga pemilik pipi hanya meringis.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto sampai tahu hal ini? Kau tahu kan ia betul-betul membenci Akatsuki. Aku saja tak dapat membayangkan wajahnya kalau ia bertemu dengan Sasori lalu ia menggunakan kagebunshin dan Rasenshuriken. Pasti Sasori-mu langsung–"

"Ada-ada saja kau, Ino! Mana mungkin Naruto sebegitunya pada Sasori-kun. Naruto juga tidak tahu wajah Sasori-kun, karena waktu bertarung Sasori-kun menggunakan boneka Hiruko untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Yang mengetahui wajahnya hanya aku dan Tsunade-sama saja. Kau pun pasti tidak tahu wajahnya." Ino pun mengangguk dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Yang dikatakan Sakura ada benarnya juga.

"Kudengar-dengar daritadi kau jadi sering memanggilnya Sasori-kun. Apa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?" goda Ino. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah mendengar pernyataan Ino.

"E-Entahlah, Ino. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu senang."

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Kenapa? Bukannya ia senang bertemu denganmu?"

"Ia merasa senang kalau aku membunuhnya dan mati saat aku bertarung dengannya, artinya aku sudah melampauinya, m-maksudku ia tidak senang dengan kehadiranku di sampingnya," Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Ino bisa merasakan kedua hubungan kakak beradik itu memang sangat sulit kalau disatukan.

"Seorang kakak memang seharusnya seperti itu Sakura. Dia cuma tak mau kau bergantung kepadanya, tapi yang dia bilang mungkin memang sudah takdirnya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk memulai sesuatu dari awal. Meskipun terlambat, setidaknya ada usaha. Bukankah itu yang kau katakan saat mengajariku pelajaran medis pertama kali?"

Sakura menatap iris aquamarine indah milik Ino. Satu-satunya sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya adalah Ino semenjak di akademi. Perasaannya tertegun mendengar perkataan Ino membuatnya kebayang kembali saat masa-masa genin–saat pertama kalinya ia menjadi rivalnya.

 _"_ _Kukembalikan pita ini."_

 _"_ _Ada apa? Lagipula itu memang untukmu."_

 _"_ _Mulai sekarang aku bukan lagi seorang gadis yang bergantung padamu, Ino. Saat aku meletakkan pelindung kepala Konoha ini di kepalaku. Itu artinya aku adalah seorang kunoichi yang tidak akan kalah darimu."_

 _"_ _Ide yang bagus. Aku tidak akan pernah kalah darimu untuk memperjuangkan cintaku pada Sasuke-kun. Tolong ingat itu ya, Sakura! Meskipun kau satu tim dengannya, aku tidak akan berpaling padanya."_

 _"_ _Terserah maumu apa Ino. Lebih baik terlambat, daripada tidak melakukan sama sekali. Sasuke-kun selalu bersamaku setiap misi, jadi mustahil kau bisa mendapatkannya."_

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan mengingat kejadian itu dan meminum teh ocha hangatnya. Entah kenapa sejak kecil ia tergila-gila dengan pemuda yang sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Muncul sikap buruknya saat itu, karena ia lebih memperdulikan Sasuke ketimbang Naruto yang dulu mencintainya. Jika saja ada mesin waktu yang bisa mengembalikannya ke masa-masa itu, lebih baik ia menyukai Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, atau yang lainnya. Seperti apa yang dikatakan si pemalas berotak jenius–Nara Shikamaru. **Wanita itu memang merepotkan, karena suka memilih pasangan**. Sakura sempat protes dengan perkataan yang ditujukan padanya, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari. Jenius, tapi seenaknya sendiri kalau beragumen tentang wanita.

Pikirannya masih kacau karena kejadian tidak sengaja tadi pagi. Belum ada laki-laki yang pernah menciumnya, dan orang pertama itu adalah kakaknya sendiri. Sakura menutup wajahnya yang kembali merah menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sentuhan tangan Sasori saat menyentuh tangannya. Tatapan matanya yang tersirat tajam tapi sayu seolah-olah menyihirnya seakan-akan perasaan mereka terhubung. Dan bibirnya yang melekat tenang di bibirnya. Yang namanya ciuman pertama pasti hal yang luar biasa untuk wanita seumurannya. Untung saja Ino masih terfokus pada makan siangnya dan memainkan _handphone_ -nya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri-mungkin dari Sai. Apa pedulinya.

Sakura melirik arlojinya dan beranjak berdiri membawa bentonya yang masih tersisa. Ino menatapnya bingung dan melahap sandwich-nya dengan cepat sampai tersedak.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" tanya Ino iba-tiba. Sakura yang tadinya hampir meninggalkan meja makan itu menoleh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kembali bekerjalah, bodoh. Kau tidak lihat jam istirahat sudah habis?" tanya Sakura dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan Ino.

" _Chotto matte kudasai, forehead!"_ tak disangka olehnya, Sakura memunggungi gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil.

.

* * *

 _._

Sasori bisa merasakan suasana hangat di desa Konoha. Ia memakai mantel merah lengan panjang dengan lambang klan Haruno di belakangnya dan celana panjang berwarna gelap. Itu merupakan baju kesayangannya yang sudah tidak pernah dipakenya semenjak ia meninggalkan Konoha. Untungnya mantel ini masih disimpan oleh Sakura di lemari baju lamanya. Ia sangat bosan menunggu Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Padahal hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Sakura, tapi gadis itu tega meninggalkannya di apartemen sendirian. Kedua matanya belum pernah melihat Konoha yang tentram seperti ini. Terakhir ia meninggalkan Konoha saat Sakura lulus Akademi. Berubah? Tentu saja banyak yang berubah. Ia mengingat setiap kenangan yang pernah ia lakukan selama dirinya berada di Konoha. Meskipun ia tidak pernah mengikuti masa-masa di Akademi, Genin, Chunin, ataupun Jonin, tapi ia masih ingat semua teman-teman bermainnya yang sekarang entah dimana.

Entah senang atau sedih atau menyesal karena hidupnya ini. Apa ia harus berterima kasih pada Orochimaru karena menghidupkannya kembali? Kalau bersyukur saja sulit untuknya. Takdirnya adalah mati di tangan adiknya, tapi kehidupan seperti ini membawanya untuk merasakan hal yang aneh. Contohnya saja ya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman tinggal di Konoha. Karena apa? Sebab ia sudah mengkhianati Konoha dan dengan apa ia harus menebus dosa-dosanya itu? Selama ia hidup yang dilakukannya hanya membunuh orang-orang dan membuat mereka menjadi koleksi bonekanya. Tapi Tsunade memberikan ijin padanya untuk menemui Sakura. kedatangannya ke desa ini hanya mempersulit semua orang. Takut karena identitasnya terungkap, takut karena semua orang masih menganggapnya kriminal dan akan ada perlawanan.

Langkahnya tepat berhenti di sebuah kawasan dekat jembatan dan sungai yang mengalir dengan teduh di bawahnya. Terdapat Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Neji, Chouji, dan Sai yang sedang berkumpul dan tertawa-tawa saat Sasori ingin menghampiri mereka. Jujur ia merasa iri pada mereka yang sedang merasakan hal senang sepertinya. Apa ia bisa menjadi teman mereka?

"Tak kusangka ternyata laki-laki sepertimu bisa membuat Hinata malu seperti itu," kata Kiba. Sedangkan Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan pede sekali.

"Tapi tetap saja kau bodoh, Naruto. Kau bisa melakukan itu pada Hinata, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Sakura. Ia pasti akan melemparmu sampai Suna," kata Sai dengan senyum mengerikannya. Pria berambut pirang itu langsung naik pitam dan menatap seram ke arah Sai.

" _Nani_?! Apa kau bilang?! Senyummu benar-benar jelek sekali, Sai!"

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto-chan!"

"Itu bukan pujian, _BAKA_!" semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto dan Sai yang mendominasi pembicaraan mereka. Kecuali Sasuke, Neji, dan Shino yang _stay_ _cool_.

"A-ano, permisi..." Sasori menghampiri golongan laki-laki ganteng tersebut. Ia sangat takut keberadaan dan dirinya diketahui oleh mereka, jadi ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja agar mereka tidak curiga padanya. Kesembilan pria itu menolehnya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Hm? Kalau boleh tahu, siapa kau?" tanya Shikamaru sambil meneliti tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. Sasori sudah menyadari itu dan berusaha mencari jawaban yang pas. Mendengar mereka yang membicarakan Sakura barusan, sudah pasti mereka adalah teman-temannya. Tidak seharusnya ia melewati jalan ini dan ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa ada jembatan disini.

"HA AKU TAU KAU SIAPA!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk pemuda bermata hazel itu. "Kau pasti Gaara kan? Sejak kapan kau kesini, Gaa–" Neji langsung menjitak kepala Naruto, karena ia menganggap ucapan Naruto benar-benar bodoh dan tidak logis.

" _Baka_! Kau benar-benar bodoh dalam menilai orang," ucap Neji dengan tenang.

" _Ittai,_ Neji! Kau kasar sekali padaku!" seru Naruto tidak terima. Seperti biasanya Naruto selalu jadi pembuat onar sampai tidak ingat umurnya yang sudah menginjak dewasa.

" _Gomen_ _gomen_. Jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto," ucap Kiba sambil menggaruk-garuk sebelah pipinya.

Bertahun-tahun lalu sejak pengambilan jinchuriki Shukaku, ia masih mengingat pemuda berambut pirang ini yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Jinchuriki yang sama dengan Gaara, sahabat lamanya. Ia tidak tahu kabar mengenai kawan lamanya itu.

"Apa kalian tahu letak rumah sakit Konoha?" tanya Sasori. ia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya dan terfokus pada tujuannya mencari Sakura.

"Kau tinggal lewat jembatan itu dan belok kiri lalu kau tinggal jalan lurus saja," jawab Shino dengan gerakannya yang selalu memposisikan kacamata hitamnya dengan tepat saat menjawab pertanyaan.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu!_ " ucap Sasori sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Dari rambut merahmu sudah kutebak kau pasti berasal dari Suna. Sebenarnya kau siapa? Apa tujuanmu datang ke Konoha?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dan membuat Sasori terdiam cukup lama. Keringat dingin menghiasi dahinya. Tidak mungkin ia memberi tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Memang ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa penduduk Konoha tidak pernah tahu wajah asli sang Akasuna No Sasori, melainkan wajah Hiruko.

"Sasuke-san, apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia berasal dari Suna?" tanya Lee penasaran melihat wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berubah serius. Suasana hening tercipta, karena Sasori tidak melontarkan jawaban apapun pada Sasuke. Ternyata Uchiha ya. Sasori sudah bisa menebak kalau pemuda itu adalah adik Itachi.

"Kau membuatnya takut, Sasuke. Cepat minta maaf!" perintah Naruto.

"Oi, kau pun sama, _baka_!" lagi-lagi Naruto mendapat jitakan dari Neji. Sial deh nasibmu hari ini Naruto.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok!" ucap Sasori terbata-bata mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Hanya saja aku ingin bertemu dengan adikku yang merupakan ninja medis di rumah sakit itu. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _Jaa ne_!" Sasori segera pergi berlari meninggalkan mereka menuju jembatan. Naruto masih mengelus kepalanya bekas jitakan Neji. Ternyata jitakannya dengan jitakan milik Sakura sama saja.

"Pria itu aneh sekali," ucap Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Ya, senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan," Sai ikut berkomentar. Dan lebih anehnya, ia mengomentari senyuman pria itu. Benar-benar aneh -_-

"Kalian tidak dengar kalau dia mengatakan adiknya seorang ninja medis?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengerutkan keningnya–artinya ia masuk dalam posisi berpikir. Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Lee yang merupakan orang yang tidak bisa dikategorikan jenius hanya menatapnya dengan aneh.

" _Nande-dattebayo_?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya ada 3 ninja medis di rumah sakit Konoha. Sakura, Ino, dan Shizune-san. Dan yang lainnya merupakan perawat biasa. Ada kemungkinan pria itu mencari salah satu dari ketiga orang itu," kata Neji.

"Tapi, pria itu mengatakan 'adiknya'. Lalu siapa adiknya?" tanya Lee. Semuanya menggeleng, artinya tidak tahu. Shikamaru yang jenius sekalipun merasakan firasat aneh dalam hatinya. " _Pria itu sepertinya berasal dari luar, tapi aku tidak boleh menuduh yang tidak-tidak padanya."_

"Di belakang bajunya terdapat lambang klan Haruno," semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut berasal, yaitu Sasuke.

"Haruno? Apa mungkin ia mencari Sakura-chan?" gumam Naruto. Dan mereka semua baru saja teringat gadis pink yang bermarga Haruno itu. Satu-satunya klan yang hampir musnah dan menyisakan Sakura.

"Yang pastinya kita tidak boleh asal mengambil langkah untuk masalah ini. Kita tidak mengenalnya dan kita jangan bertanya apapun pada Sakura tentang pria tadi. Mungkin kita bisa memberitahu Tsunade-sama tentang hal ini," Shikamaru menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang lumayan panjang tadi. Jarang sekali pria dingin seperti dia mau berbicara seperti itu, dan lebih tepatnya berhubungan dengan Sakura.

"Lebih baik kita tutup mulut saja. Sakura mana mungkin menyembunyikan rahasianya pada kita. Ia pasti akan menjelaskannya pada kita."

* * *

"Ada sekitar dua pasien dari Takigakure yang mengalami pendarahan di otak dan penyakit jantung. Juga ada dua pasien dari Iwagakure yang mengalami gagal ginjal dan demam berdarah. Kami juga mendapatkan pesan bahwa Tsuchikage menyarankan untuk melakukan cuci darah secepatnya, kemungkinan keempat pasien itu harus dipindahkan ke lantai lima. Saya sudah berusaha meminta bantuan pada Tsunade-sama mengenai hal ini, tapi sepertinya ia mempercayakanmu untuk mengatur rumah sakit termasuk para pasiennya. Walaupun saya hanya bertugas dalam strategi di rumah sakit ini, anda bisa meminta bantuan saya, Sakura-san."

Sakura cukup takjub mendengar penjelasan Genma. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari _senpai_ -nya itu. Mereka sedang berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Jadwalnya memang belum selesai hari ini karena banyaknya pasien dari berbagai desa untuk berobat di Konoha. Sebagai pemilik rumah sakit Konoha, ia harus setegas dan sebaik mungkin menjalankan tugasnya. Banyak shinobi yang mengantri untuk menjadi pasien kunoichi cantik itu, tapi Sakura sangat tahu tata krama dan etika. Sakura harus selalu bersikap baik di depan pasiennya, dan kebanyakan pasiennya adalah laki-laki. Mungkin ia memang harus terbiasa.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik. Anda juga bisa membantu, Genma-san," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau langsung pulang kemarin?" tanyanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, itu.. maksudku..." Genma terlihat salah tingkah. "Apa kau tidak tersesat waktu pulang ke rumahmu kemarin?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. Sebetulnya ia ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam, tapi berhubung masalahnya sudah selesai lebih baik tidak perlu diperpanjang.

"Tentu saja tidak, Genma-san. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menyentuh pundak Genma dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Genma, karena pemuda itu sejak tadi bertingkah aneh.

"T-Tentu. Aku baik-baik saja. A-ano.. Sakura-san, apa kau sibuk malam ini?" tanya Genma berusaha menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku tidak tahu, Genma-san. Mungkin tidak," jawab Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sakura yang tadi diletakkan di pundaknya berhasil digenggam oleh pemuda itu. Sakura terkejut sekaligus malu. Banyak perawat yang menatap mereka sambil berbisik-bisik.

"G-Genma-san, lepaskan–"

"Aku mengajakmu makan malam di rumahku. Apa kau bisa?" Genma masih saja menggenggam tangan wanita itu dengan lembut. Belum ada pria manapun yang berani menggenggamnya sehalus ini. Namun tidak terjadi reaksi apapun dari Sakura, karena gadis itu menatap kosong ke depan. Genma yang masih terfokus pada wajah cantik Sakura lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura.

Sasori.

Pria itu berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Ia tersenyum kecut tak suka melihatnya bersama Genma. Sakura membisu dengan segala pikiran yang mulai bercampur di otaknya. Yang bisa ia lihat adalah seorang Akasuna No Sasori yang memandangnya penuh amarah. Sasori berjalan dekat ke arahnya, spontan Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari Genma.

"Anda siapa ya? Apa Anda ingin menjenguk–" pertanyaannya terputus saat Sasori mendorong tubuh Genma supaya menjauh dari Sakura. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasori menggandeng tangan Sakura dan memposisikan tubuh gadis itu di sampingnya.

"Tapi, saya tidak pernah melihat Anda sebelumnya. Dan kau membuat Sakura-san tidak nyaman," ia mendecih sedikit keras, karena perkataannya tidak dianggap oleh mereka. Pandangan orang-orang menjadi tertuju pada mereka bertiga. Gadis berambut merah muda itu

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin bicara padamu," bisik Sasori dengan suara lirih. Sakura tertegun dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Apa yang dilakukanya barusan adalah ketidak sengajaan. Ia menyesal melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Genma, _senpai_ -nya sendiri. Apa jangan-jangan Genma menaruh perasaan padanya? Sakura pun tidak tahu. Keterkejutannya atas permintaan Genma untuk mengajaknya makan malam jadi tergantikan dengan kerinduan Sasori padanya. Pemuda itu pasti sudah dari tadi mencari-carinya sampai rela datang ke rumah sakit hanya karena merindukannya.

. . . . .

Sasori menarik tangan Sakura hingga sampai jembatan yang dilewatinya tadi di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit. Suasananya sepi dan tentram, karena golongan pria yang ia temui sudah tidak ada disana.

"Apa yang ia perbuat padamu?" tanya Sasori tenang.

"A-Aku tidak tahu, Sasori-nii. D-Dia tiba-tiba–"

"Aku tidak suka menunggu!" kata Sasori sedikit keras. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya pada air sungai yang diam, seolah-olah waktu memberhentikan semuanya. Kini Sakura tidak boleh menangis di hadapan kakaknya sendiri. Hatinya selalu berkata lain dengan logikanya. Kadang ia bingung sifat kakaknya yang sering berubah-ubah.

"D-Dia mengajakku makan malam di rumahnya, l-lalu tiba-tiba saja dia memegang tanganku sampai semua orang melihatku. Aku sungguh tidak nyaman. Sungguh! Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu Sasori-niisan! Aku dan dia hanya sebatas _senpai_ dan _kohai_!" Sakura terus-menerus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini, ia tidak memperdulikan air matanya yang sudah berjatuh berkali-kali, "Tolong percayalah padaku! Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Shizune-san atau Ino. Selama ini aku tidak pernah berpacaran ataupun dekat dengan laki-laki lain, selain teman-temanku, Sasori-nii pasti akan–"

BLUSH! Kalimatnya terpotong dengan cepat, karena pria pecinta seni itu memeluknya dengan erat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar merasakan sentuhan hangat saat Sasori mengelus kepala merah mudanya lalu menciumnya. "Panggil aku Sasori-kun, gadis bodoh," suaranya terdengar lebih lembut dan menggoda di telinga Sakura.

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu. Menyesap aroma maskulin yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Sasori yang dulu dengan yang sekarang sangat sulit ditebak perasaannya. Untungnya Sakura memahami itu semua dan belajar mencintai kakaknya sepenuh hatinya. Dada Sasori selalu menikmati debar yang aneh saat memeluk adiknya sendiri. Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan pada Sakura.

Karena sudah lama berpelukan, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Sasori.

" _Gomen_ ," Sasori terkejut dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena membentakmu tadi," ucap Sasori sambil nyengir menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Ia menjadi salah tingkah sehabis memeluk Sakura. Debaran jantungnya masih terasa apalagi saat melihat Sakura yang tersenyum manis seperti itu. Lebih baik pingsan sajalah.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Apa kau masih marah karena masalah tadi?" tanya Sakura. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, gadis itu menatap iris hazel coklat milik Sasori.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak marah!" Sasori melipat tangan di dadanya dengan kesal. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura, karena menyadari wajahnya yang memerah dan ia tidak mau Sakura menertawainya. "H-Hanya saja aku kesal melihatmu jalan-jalan dengan pria itu! kau meninggalkanku di apartemen padahal hari ini adalah hari pertama kita bertemu. A-Aku hanya ingin m-menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Sakura-chan. Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa, lebih baik aku pulang saja–"

"Jadi, ceritanya Sasori-kun cemburu nih?" goda Sakura sambil tertawa.

Sasori menutup mulutnya. Ia menyadari perkataannya barusan. Benar-benar bodoh. Sakura pasti akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh karena perkataanya tadi. Sungguh ia memang kesal melihat Sakura berjalan dengan pria lain, entah itu teman, kenalan, atau yang lainnya. tapi mau bagaimana lagi Sakura memang sangat terkenal di Konoha jadi wajar saja banyak pria yang bermimpi untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Sampai sekarang pun Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan pria manapun padanya. Mungkin Sasori memang tidak bisa melepas Sakura pada siapapun, toh dia hanya sebatas kakak tiri dan mereka tidak ada hubungan darah apapun, tidak ada masalah kan.

"A-Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Temani aku hari ini," ucap Sasori dengan lirih. Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut memandangnya dan menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Lihat. Satu-satunya orang yang memakai jubah rumah sakit ini adalah aku. Karena aku menjabat sebagai pimpinan rumah sakit ini, Sasori-kun."

Tenggorokan Sasori tercekat.

"Pasien makin banyak dari kemarin. Tsunade-sama tidak bisa membantuku. Jadi, aku dan ninja medis lainnya berperan penting dalam rumah sakit ini. Seperti yang kau lihat kan, usiaku juga masih muda tapi aku harus melakukannya. Aku minta maaf tidak dapat bersamamu hari ini, mungkin aku akan pulang malam," Sakura merasa bersalah dan tersenyum tipis.

"A-Ah begitu... hm tidak apa-apa. I-itu bukan masalah kok. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu," Sasori tertawa. Ya tertawa yang dipaksakan. Dalam hatinya ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada adiknya selain mendukungnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin kesepian hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke rumah sakit bersamaku?"

"E-eh? Kok?"

"A-ano... aku ingin bersamamu saja, Sasori-kun. Boleh kan?"

"Yang benar? Kau serius?"

• • • **_#SS_** • • •

"Woah _Sugoi.._!" Sasori tidak bisa menutup kedua matanya dan mulutnya yang masih terbuka lebar memandang takjub apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sakura mengeluarkan chakra hijaunya untuk memberikan penyembuhan pada seorang anak kecil yang sudah berlumuran darah di sekitar tubuhnya. Perawat lain juga membantunya memasangkan suntik dan membersihkan seluruh darah yang menghiasi tubuh kecilnya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Ketakutannya mulai melandanya saat ia memeriksa jantung anak itu. Ah ternyata masih berdetak. Syukurlah. Kembali memfokuskan chakranya, Sasori yang terlihat duduk di sebuah bangku–terletak agak jauh dari ranjang anak itu hanya bisa menatap kagum pada adiknya. Yang bisa ia lakukan disitu hanya duduk terdiam dan memandang adiknya yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan nyawa bocah itu.

Lama kelamaan Sasori berpikir sejenak. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Andai chakranya sudah kembali dalam beberapa hari, ia ingin memanfaatkan ninjutsu untuk kebaikan. Karena beberapa hari ini ia merasa aneh pada dirinya.

Saat ia memeluk Sakura, seperti ada kobaran dalam hatinya yang membara. Aliran chakra seperti mengalir dalam tubuhnya, atau mungkin karena Sakura adalah seorang ninja medis dan tidak sengaja chakranya ikut merambah pada dirinya.

Apa ia harus memberitahu Sakura tentang hal ini? Atau merahasiakannya?

Ya memang ini hanya masalah sepele, tapi ia tidak mau membuat orang-orang terkejut bahwa ia bisa menggunakan ninjutsu.

Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang sibuk mengobati pasiennya. _Bodoh sekali aku, apa aku gagal menjadi kakakmu, Sakura?_. Hampir setengah jam ia melihat Sakura masih setia dengan pasiennya. Tak bosan-bosannya Sasori melihat wajah Sakura. Tidak banyak perawat yang menemaninya, jadi Sakuralah yang menonjol di antara mereka.

Seandainya saja, Sasorilah yang menjadi pasiennya, mungkin ia bisa senang setengah mati. Siapa yang tidak tahan pesona cantik Haruno Sakura? semua laki-laki pasti jatuh hati padanya, tapi tampaknya Sakura hanya menganggap mereka sebatas teman. Tapi apa Sasori berbeda di hatinya? Mungkin ia sedikit berharap lebih untuk hubungannya dengan Sakura. Bahkan untuk ahli cinta pun sepertinya ia tidak ada. Memikat hati seorang wanita sepertinya kurang pas untuknya. Ia sedikit menyadari bahwa banyak wanita yang tertarik padanya, tapi tidak ada satupun orang di hatinya, kecuali Sakura.

Terlalu banyak pilihan untuk hidupnya yang sekarang.

Sakura membuka setiap kamar di rumah sakit dan tidak menemukan batang hidung pemuda berambut merah yang bersamanya dua jam yang lalu. Masalahnya, Sasori belum tahu-menahu tentang rumah sakit ini. Apa mungkin ia sudah pulang? Ohh tidak mungkin.. pasti nyasar. Apartemennya lumayan jauh jaraknya dari rumah sakit. Dan saatnya untuk pulang, tapi ia harus menemui laki-laki itu. Sudah jam 9 malam. Dia belum memberikan jawaban apapun pada Genma untuk acara makan malam dengannya. Mungkin menolaknya.

Seharusnya hari ini ia cuti saja untuk sementara. Sasori sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Ia sadar, yang dilakukannya ada salahnya, karena hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari spesial untuknya. Tsunade saja menerima kedatangan Sasori dengan ramah, tapi dirinya hanya menghancurkan perasaan kakaknya itu. Sudah susah payah Sasori pergi ke rumah sakit hanya untuk menemuinya, tetapi ia malah berduaan dengan Genma. Ia menggerutu dengan kesal dalam hatinya. Sasori pasti ngambek karena membuatnya menunggu di rumah sakit, karena ia tidak ada kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya, karena Sakura masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Dan sekarang, tujuan utamanya adalah mencari kakaknya. Sudah hampir semua ruangan ia cari, tapi tidak ada. Ia tanya pada Ino, jawabannya: " _Mana kutahu! Melihat wajahnya saja tidak pernah!"_ , lalu ia tanya pada Shizune, jawabannya: _"Sakura, aku lagi sibuk mengurus surat pensiun Tsunade-sama. Kau seharusnya sadar kalau dia tidak ada"_. Huft... rasanya ini memang kesalahannya.

"Apa kau melihat pria berambut merah kecoklatan sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar koridor ini?" tanya Sakura pada perawat yang barusan saja berpapasan dengannya. Perawat itu membawa dua map yang berisi setumpuk kertas.

"S-Sepertinya aku melihatnya, Haruno-san," jawabnya gugup. Entah Sakura tidak memperdulikan sikapnya itu.

"Dimana?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang kedua bahu perempuan muda itu dan menggoncangkannya pelan.

"I-itu.. dia menuju ruangan pribadimu, H-Haruno-san. Aku dan teman-temanku tidak berani menyapanya, karena dia kelihatan mabuk."

Mabuk?

"Mabuk?! Memangnya di rumah sakit ada sake?!"

"A-Aku tidak tahu..." gadis itu tambah ketakutan saat tubuhnya semakin tergoncang karena ulah atasannya itu.

"Lalu, tadi kau bilang dia berjalan kemana?"

"A-ano.. ke ruangan pribadimu.."

" _NANI_?!"

 **. . .**

Sakura menghela nafasnya lega karena ia mengecek keadaan Sasori, ternyata pemuda itu tidak mabuk, hanya kelelahan saja. Mulutnya juga tidak berbau alkohol dan matanya tidak merah. Ia mengelus mahkota merah itu dengan lembut. _Sudah berapa jam kau menungguku disini, eh Sasori-kun?_. Mata emeraldnya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah pemuda itu yang terlihat polos dan tenang.

Yahh bisa dideskripsikan kalau Sasori tertidur di meja pribadi Sakura, karena ia sangat bosan menunggunya hampir malam hari di rumah sakit. Memang ruangan pribadinya sangat cocok untuk tempatnya tidur. Dan Sakura tak menyangka kakaknya bisa tahu ruangannya.

Bisa dibilang, Sasori ingin-ingin saja menunggunya pulang di apartemen, tapi karena melihat pemandangan yang tidak enak tadi siang, ia ingin mengawasinya untuk sementara.

Sakura juga mengajaknya ke rumah sakit, jadi kebetulan sekali kan.

Merasa salah atau tidak, tapi Sakura harus meminta maaf padanya besok pagi. Melihat Sasori marah saja membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tidak enak kan bertengkar pada kakaknya karena masalah seperti ini.

Pertemuannya dengan Sasori sudah membuatnya melupakan Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, pertama kalinya ia memikirkan Sasori. Hanya Sasori saja untuk hari ini. Sekian lama ia tidak bertemu hanya membuatnya kesepian terus menerus. Laki-laki dingin seperti Sasuke bukan tipe yang pas untuknya seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Tidak. Maksudnya siapapun bisa berubah kan. Sasuke dingin sedangkan Sasori lumayan humoris menurutnya. Sangat beda jauh sekali.

Walaupun setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya, Sasuke lebih memlih menikahi gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu, Sakura juga harus melupakannya. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya, setelah mengetahui kabar dari Tim Taka bahwa Sasuke bertunangan dengan Karin. Hatinya teriris sampai ujung-ujungnya. Yang bisa lakukan adalah memikirkannya, tanpa siapapun tahu. Bahkan Ino pun tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sakura saat itu masih memikirkan Sasuke.

Dan teman-temannya berkata bahwa Sakura sudah berubah semenjak itu. Yang biasanya ceria dan cerewet sudah berubah menjadi gadis yang dingin, cuek, dan pendiam. Naruto saja bersedia menjadi tempat untuk mengeluarkan segala curahan hatinya, tapi Sakura tidak seharusnya berada di posisi itu tapi Hinata. Atau mungkin yang lainnya, seperti Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji yang berusaha menghiburnya dan mendekatinya, tapi Sakura menolak itu dengan halus dan berkata: " _Kalian tidak pantas mendapatkan wanita sepertiku._ "

Ia masih ingat perkataan lima pria dalam timnya yang tidak pernah ia lupakan sampai saat ini.

" _Mana dirimu yang dulu, Sakura-chan? Aku tidak bisa menjadi hokage jika melihatmu sedih terus-terusan seperti itu!"_

 _"_ _Kau sudah sama sepertiku dan Naruto. Yang namanya kematian akan selalu ada. Kau harus mengerti dan menerima keadaan"_

 _"_ _Senyummu benar-benar palsu, Sakura. Berubah karena masa lalu.. bukankah itu hal yang tidak manusiawi?"_

 _"_ _Kau masih punya guru dan teman-teman. Bahkan namamu sekarang sudah terkenal sampai luar desa shinobi sebagai pewaris sannin legendaris. Apa kau mau melupakan itu semua?"_

 _"_ _Ayahku mati karena bunuh diri, julukannya adalah taring putih dari Konoha. Ia tidak bangga karena julukannya, tapi ia bangga mempunyai teman yang selalu mendukungnya. Teman adalah sesuatu yang berharga untuknya bahkan misinya pun ia abaikan. Ia memilih bunuh diri karena yang dilakukannya selama hidupnya tidak pernah sia-sia"_

Berterima kasihlah pada Tsunade yang telah merubahnya. Gurunya itu pantang menyerah menghadapi sikap Sakura yang tidak pernah dewasa. Setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Tsunade tidak pernah Sakura lakukan, karena menurutnya itu hanya membuang waktu saja. Bukan hanya dia saja, tapi ada banyak teman-temannya yang selalu mendukungnya sampai saat ini. Bersyukur ia masih mempunyai desa kelahirannya dan orang-orang yang selalu menyapanya tiap pagi. Dengan kehadiran Sasori juga setiap hari akan membuatnya tenang. Tapi ketenangan itu sewaktu-waktu akan menjadi kekhawatiran bagi Sakura. Yang dikatakan oleh Sasori padanya ada benarnya juga. Penduduk Konoha pasti tak akan mau mengakui keberadaannya. Termasuk Sunagakure yang menjadi desa kelahirannya Sasori. Bila Sang Kazekage tahu mengenai hal ini, Sasori akan terancam hidupnya. Anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Sasori bukanlah barang sembunyiannya. Ia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan Sasori di apartemennya setiap hari sementara ia sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan misi. Sasori juga buka udara segar dan punya teman. Ya teman. Sebetulnya ia ingin sekali memperkenalkan Sasori pada teman-temannya, tapi apa mereka bisa menerima kedatangannya?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gomennasai, baru update :")

Kayaknya pertemuan sasori dan sakura basi banget ya...

Kecewa banget pasti yang baca fic aku chapter ini.

Mungkin chapter depan mulai muncul karakter-karakter lainnya, seperti Kakashi contohnya.

Aku perlu ide! Mohon bantuannya, readers!

RnR please


End file.
